Of Physics And Chemistry
by Nilahxapiel
Summary: AU. After a one night stand with a beautiful young man, L’s life is turned upside down, especially when he finds out said man is the son of his coworker. LxRaito. Lemons. Now Being Continued.
1. Of Physics

Title: Of Physics and Chemistry

Rating: M

Categories: Humor/Romance

Main Pairing: L x Raito x L

Warning(s): AU, Yaoi, The first section is practically PWP and a little plot comes later. Do I need to emphasize _graphic sex? _No? Good.

Summary: AU. After a one-night stand with a beautiful young man, L's life is turned upside down, especially when he finds out said man is the son of his coworker. LxRaitoxL

* * *

- 

-

-

_Love is a matter of chemistry, but sex is a matter of physics._

-

-

-

L was in a club. A gay club, to be exact, drinking mint tea and nibbling on sugar cookies and sitting in a chair with his legs held up to his chest. He was getting several strange looks from men, who pointed at him discretely (but he noticed) and then whispered in their boyfriend's ear. It was actually more of a lounge than a club, because the music was loud, but not booming and there was nice dancing, not lustful romping, and there were comfortable chairs, not just bar stools.

There were two reasons L was in a gay club. One of them, was because he had nothing better to do, and his assistant, Watari, had told him to go out some place, and the library and bookstores was closed this late. The second reason was, inevitably, L was a homosexual, and had no interest in hiding it. Although, with people of whom it did not concern, he had no interest in sharing it either.

He did not dress up for these places. He wore his uniform of a cotton white, three quarter sleeve shirt, faded blue jeans and tennis shoes with no socks that were almost completely hanging off his feet. He hated shoes, and since it was something you needed to have on while in public, he made it a point to go into public as little as possible. His hair was on his head, but nothing more, not brushed or combed, sticking up in every direction.

The truth of the matter was, he really wasn't expecting to go home with anyone tonight. It was just not something he'd planned on doing, really, and this club, with its slightly-more-sophisticated-than-usual air, wasn't likely to provide him with a person desperate enough to have sex with him anyway.

The bartender was nice enough, an effeminate man who overcompensated his discomfort with L's quirky appearance by calling him 'sweetie' and 'hun'. He was what the many people called 'flaming', although L wasn't entirely sure where that stereotype's name came from, he was fairly certain that the bartender fit the image.

L, however, was not a stereotypical gay man in the least, and in fact man people thought him incapable of forming an attraction to anyone, male or female. He had thought, for much of his life, that that was pretty accurate. But, it turned out, that when arousal overcame him and he attempted sex with women, he just wasn't all that into it.

For the most part, he couldn't _stand _woman. They got emotionally attached, and actually thought themselves some sort of saint for seeing past his odd exterior and…

…eventually, into the cold, apathetic, unemotional rock underneath.

He was not some sort of candy with a hard outside that just needed to be cracked open to reach the marshmallow below. He was instead a jawbreaker, which….pretty much spoke for itself.

Men, on the other hand, while still more emotional that he, were _much _easier to tolerate for long enough to fornicate with. To men, sex was not consummating a relationship, but simple intercourse, a release of frustration. Which, really, was all that L wanted.

So there was really no reason at all for him to be sitting in the lounge, sipping on mint tea and eating sugar cookies, which he could be doing back at the hotel. But he stayed anyway, and ignored the looks that were being sent his way by several good-looking men, and _not _for a positive reason either. It seemed he was not very popular there.

Which was why it surprised him when a man, in his early twenties he was sure, with russet, glossy hair, a smooth face and a slim, lithe body sat down next to him. Well, it wasn't so much next to him then in his _vicinity. _The chair adjacent to his, but still, closer than any other person in the bar had gotten to him.

And he was definitely the most attractive man in the bar, and L could already hear the whispers of _'What in the world…?' _and '_Is he crazy?' _and even more '_What the hell is that hottie doing sitting with that freak?'. _Or other things along those lines.

"How utterly shallow," the insanely gorgeous young man said, shaking his head. L looked at him, in his creamy skinned, chiseled, perfect face.

L just cocked his head questioningly, not sure if he should say anything to the comment, even though he agreed. He wasn't sure if it was just a statement, or actually something said to him.

"The people here," said the man, the corner of his lip quirking upward, "They are against anything different, or new."

"Ah, I think it's more than that," L pointed out, "When you first came here, I doubted that they did this to you."

"No," the youth snorted, "No, I suppose not. But either way, it's shallow. I, however, embrace what's different. In fact, I look for it. Without it, it's boring."

"I agree," L replied, "So then, you don't find me boring?"

The bartender came over, handing the man a drink, and L knew that the man came there often, since the employee knew his drink by heart. The effeminate man patted the striking boy on the shoulder, as if to wish him 'good luck' before walking away.

"Not at all," said the auburn-haired man, "In fact, you are very interesting."

"The fact that you find me interesting," L lifted his thumb to his mouth and bit down hard, eyeing the boy from head to toe, from his long, slender legs, to his pressed button up shirt and perfectly in place hair, "…Is interesting."

"Hm," the man took a sip of his drink, which L recognized as some sort of gin and champagne mix, and then put it down and held out his hand to L, "I'm Raito."

L blinked at the gesture, but took the hand. The name gave him a light bulb, but he couldn't quite place it. "Call me Ryuuzaki. And a handshake? That is a very western gesticulation."

Raito let go of the hand and smiled slightly, "Well, you aren't from Japan, are you?"

"How did you know?" L inquired, eyebrows rising.

"Lucky guess," Raito shrugged, "Now, what are you doing in a place like this, Ryuuzaki? For some reason, it seems out of your style."

"It is," L replied, and answered truthfully, bluntly, "I am here for casual sex."

There was a pause, before Raito burst out laughing, a guttural, sexy sound that L wanted to hear more of. Many looks were cast their way again, but now that they were in an open conversation, and L had apparently gotten the approval of one of their own, people looked away as quickly as they'd turned toward them. One hand covered his pretty mouth as chuckles continued to emit from it, in an Asian modesty that L found quite charming.

For some reason, it didn't even occur to him that Raito could possibly be making fun of him; instead it seemed quite obvious that it was the straightforwardness of the answer which had shocked him into a laughing fit.

"That…" Raito gasped for air, his face tingeing with color from the exertion of the breathless sniggering, "…That was unexpected."

"Oh?" L blinked, "Is that not why you are here?"

"Well, yes," Raito removed his hand from his mouth, but continued smiling gently with an amused sparkle in golden brown eyes, "But I would have put it more delicately."

"Ah, I see," L nodded, "I do not sugar-coat things –well, figuratively, anyway –just for the comfort of others."

"So I see," Raito leaned forward slightly, "So you are here for…casual sex. It's interesting that you should come here instead of a real club."

"Yes," L nodded, frowning, "I had already come to the conclusion that I would not be taking anyone with me on my way out of here tonight."

"And still you stayed," Raito said pointedly, and L just nodded.

"For no reason in particular," L replied, and then added thoughtfully, "I find your name interesting. Raito. What Kanji do you use?"

"The symbol for 'moon'," Raito answered easily, taking another delicate sip of his drink and holding it in a sophisticated way, with his palm pressed against the bottom and the stem poking out between his middle and ring finger.

"Hm," L nodded, "I wonder…do you find it odd that I would be interested in a relationship because of my appearance?"

"What?" Raito blinked widely, "No, why do you ask?"

"Ugly people usually settle," L told Raito, "Therefore an odd looking person, such as myself, might be mistaken for a person who would go with anyone who would take them, and try to keep them."

"You think you're ugly?" Raito cocked an eyebrow, and L saw that the thought of him having insecurity turned Raito off.

"No," L answered honestly, "I do not. I am really much more confident than most people think I should be. Bordering on arrogant, actually."

He saw Raito's shoulders relax noticeably. He found that intriguing.

"I see," was all Raito had to say.

"So, in short, most people _do _find me unappealing to the eyes," L continued easily, "And so are surprised when I tell them I am not interested in an emotional relationship. Which is also why I stay away from women."

Raito laughed again, shortly this time, "The same with me. Women are…frustrating. And clingy. They always think _they're _going to be the one I care about, you know?"

"I know," L replied, grimacing, " 'Sex relieves tension - love causes it.'"

Raito nodded, and quoted equally, " 'Sex without love is an empty experience, but as empty experiences go it's one of the best'."

L lifted an eyebrow and met the challenge, "'Sex is God's joke on human beings.'"

Raito gave another deep, throaty laugh that made the spot below L's stomach tighten in a sort of painful pleasure.

" 'Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions'," Raito countered, taking a swallow of his drink.

"Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. "Yes" is the answer," L retorted easily.

"Well then," Raito said, ending the war of quotations, and smirking, "_Yes._"

L was taken aback; he was sure he'd heard wrong, "Excuse me?"

"You want casual sex, I want casual sex," Raito explained simply, putting his glass down and continuing, "I'm interested in you, and if the way you've been looking at me ever since I sat down is anything to go by, then you're interested in me to."

"So…" L started, not wanting to mistake this for anything else. He had to make sure that this breathtakingly stunning man was _truly _agreeing to have sex with him, before he said something and made a total fool of himself.

"So…" Raito smiled in a searing hot, suggestive way and suddenly, the previously striking wide orbs narrowed and instantly became smoldering bedroom eyes, to L at least. "Maybe you don't have to leave here alone, after all."

That was all it took. L's head snapped up to the bartender and he said, "Check, please."

Raito grinned and pulled out his wallet, grabbing a one thousand yen note out and handing it to the bartender, who took both his and L's money. The bartender looked utterly flabbergasted and ran over to a friend and started whispering frantically in a high-pitched voice, pointing and L and Raito, who were now standing up together.

L looked at Raito standing for a few moments, seeing that if he stood up straight the young man was the same height as he was. Then, leaning in rapidly, he placed a quick kiss on petal like lips, snatching the kiss and pulling away before Raito could even react.

L was just taking a taste, and was prepared to say so if Raito asked, but it seemed the younger man understood his intentions and merely waved an arm toward the door.

"Shall we?"

L nodded and they walked to the entrance together, and although their backs were facing away from the main room, they could feel the stunned eyes of the other occupants burning into them as they made their way out.

"Where should we go?" Raito questioned, looking at L curiously.

"The hotel I am staying at is just down the street," L pointed to a tall, thick building that was his hotel, "It will be easier that way."

L decided that the trip to the hotel was much too long, but it could have been worse. They walked together towards the building in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. It could have been awkward, but was not.

But in the end, they did make it to L's hotel room, and Raito looked around, impressed by the large, comfortable sweet. He'd probably been expecting a one bed room, with a bathroom, not a full set, with a living room, dining room, bathroom and a large bedroom with a king sized bed. However, it didn't take them long to get to the bedroom, and once the door was closed, L found himself pressed against the wall firmly, not a position he was used to being it. Usually it was _he _pushing _others _against the wall.

He would allow it. For now.

Raito's lips hovered inches from his own, hot breath on his lips, breath which L wanted desperately to feel in his mouth. He leaned forward until their lips met again. This time it was no merely peck on the lips, but a full blown kiss with movement, tongues and teeth.

L soon switched their positions and smashed Raito into the wall none too gently. Shirts were easily removed, and then pants fell around ankles just after, shoes left by the door. Socks were kicked off (on Raito's part, for L wore none) and they stepped out of their pants, Raito falling onto L as they collapsed onto the bed.

L flipped them over, pinning Raito beneath him and continued to kiss the young man senseless, hands moving over the smooth skin of that perfect torso as fingers hooked under the band of his underwear. He found himself again under Raito and his underwear taken off, and he caught Raito's leg strangely and spun him around again, forcing the younger man on his back once more. He slipped Raito's briefs off as well, throwing them to the side of the bed.

L slid down, tongue trailing over the center of Raito's stomach and dipping his wet ligament into Raito's navel and felt the subtle lift of the hips. He smirked and went lower, holding onto the throbbing cock in front of his face and placed a teasing, gentle kiss against the head. Involuntarily, Raito's hips jerked up and he growled, fisting the blankets in between nimble fingers.

"_For god's sake…_"

Finally L sunk the length into his mouth and Raito was engulfed in a hot, wet sea of bliss. Gentle sucking taunted him cruelly and he tightened his grip on the covers, the sucking sensation increasing and making him loose himself slightly in the warm feeling. L's hand went to the drawer, sneaking it open and fishing around stealthily for the small bottle of lube and a condom.

He pulled them out, placing the condom on the bed, and then squirted a bit on his fingers, letting it fall to the bed and then crawled his hand down between his legs and quickly slipped a finger passed the tight ring of muscle and his entire digit into the hot, constricting passage.

"What the _hell!?_" The boy suddenly tensed and pulled his leg up, "Get the _hell _out!"

L looked up, releasing the head from his mouth, but didn't remove his finger.

"_Stop_," Raito snapped, pull him up and grabbing L's shoulders and against reversing their positions, forcing L onto his backside again. He grabbed L's wrist and pulled the finger out of him.

"No," L replied easily, grabbing Raito around the hips, and pushing the gorgeous boy back into the sheets with himself atop him, "I am never on bottom."

"Are you kidding?" Raito breathed, "Neither am I!"

"There's a first time for everything," L muttered, and brought his lips to Raito's neck and crushed their pelvises together.

They both let out moans as their hardness's slid against each other. Raito wrapped his arms around L's back and swiftly rolled them back over until the older man was underneath him again.

"You're right, there is," Raito replied, pressing his lips to L's jugular and reaching around to grab the lube that L had abandoned. L hit it out of the bottle out of his hand.

L sighed, enjoying the searing hot kisses being planted on his neck.

"Well, there's only way to settle this, then," L told Raito, who looked him in the eye.

"Me going home, right now?" Raito inquired, his eyes narrow. He paused on his spot hovering over L, and although knew that this young man had a bit of control over him, being the one that could get anyone he wanted, he was determined to gain back that control

"No," L answered, "We fight for it."

He then kneed Raito in the stomach, and the boy hunched forward, falling onto L and clutching his stomach in pain. He began to turn them over again but was hit with an uppercut, forcing his chin upwards and making it easy for Raito to climb on top of him.

They continued grappling, cries of pain emitted every once in a while. One minute Raito was on top of L, forcing him into the mattress and forcing his lips onto L's harshly and the next he was pinned down under sharp bones and strong fingers. Raito let out a choked gasp when L kicked him hard in the tummy and forced him onto his stomach, grabbing his arms and placing them in a lock behind him with the hand that was not slicked.

"Fuck…" Raito wriggled under him, making L harder against his cheeks. "Get…get off…"

"No," L replied simply, his hand sneaking back down to Raito's firm butt and in between the cheeks and back down to the tiny pucker of muscles, "We fought for it. I won, fair and square."

His finger invaded the compact, smoldering tunnel, with another finger as well.

"_Ah…._you _bastard…_" Raito's hands twisted behind him as the uncomfortable stretching feeling shot up his spine. His breath was coming out erratically and he gritted his teeth as a third glossed finger entered him quickly, pain firing up him. "Damn it…go slower, it's my first…_ng…!_"

L felt Raito spasm under him and knew he'd found his prostate. He dug his fingers in deeper, more than nudging that fantastic bundle of nerves.

"You're first time on bottom?" L inquired, breathing into Raito's ear, "With the way you're enjoying it, I would have never guessed…"

"_Bastard!_" Raito snarled, his fingers tensing as L struck that fucking _spot _again, "You…I _so _did not agree to this when I left…with you..."

L twisted his arm and put astounding pressure, almost brutal, against that spot inside mark inside him.

"Do you want me to stop?" L asked, letting go of his wrists and spinning Raito around to lie on his back again, keeping his fingers against the mark the entire time. Raito grunted and then gasped again as the angle against his prostate shifted and L pulled them out entirely and then shoved them back in again.

Raito hips unwillingly bucked back into the fingers and he growled as it happen, hating that he enjoyed it so thoroughly. His stomach hurt from where Ryuuzaki had kicked him repeatedly.

"I've never… had sex… this violent before," Raito gasped, sweating and breathing hard. Again with the _in _and _out. _Damn it…

"No?" L respired against Raito's neck, "Then you are not doing it right."

He removed his fingers, pulled the condom on swiftly and then grabbed the long legs, forcing them in the air and positioned himself against the now prepared sphincter. He peered down at Raito, whose chest was heaving, sweat rolling down his pretty, smooth skin and his face was flushed with strain and arousal, his swollen manhood standing against his stomach. His brown eyes glared up at him, still sore in more ways than one, and L bent over him and then pushed in.

The rigid ring still resisted the intrusion for several excruciating seconds before it gave way and allowed L to sink into the tense confines of the inside of this beautiful man. L watched as the vein in Raito's jaw bulged as his teeth ground against each other and his muscled tensed around L's shaft.

He groaned as the searing canal clamped down on his sensitive flesh, but knew it would hurt Raito more the way he was going.

"You need…to relax…" L whispered in broken sentences, almost reverting back to English, his first language, because talking in Japanese, his sixth language, was nearly too much effort for him with that firmness all around him.

"Easier…said than… done…" Raito shifted, and L moved his legs so his knees where hooked over the bony shoulders. He used his still slightly polished hand to run up and down Raito's length a few times, until his muscles went lax and L slipped the rest of the way in. "Ah!_ God….Sh...nn…!"_

L wound his arms around Raito's shoulders and hid his face in the crook of the young man's neck, rocking back and out of him slightly before rolling his hips forward again, further into the boy this time. Raito's fingernails dug into the mattress and L pulled back out again, even farther, and then went back in a little faster, aiming for the prostate inside the gorgeous man that seemed so sensitive.

_"Hn…__"_

L held onto the young man more securely, rocking hard into him, and he soon felt damp hands on his back, holding onto him tighter. He sped up slightly, the faster he went the more tiny, uncontrollable sounds Raito let slip and so he quickened the pace even further. Sweaty fingertips skidded over his gaunt back, and legs fell over to his sides, widening further, and their upper bodies, slick with perspiration, slid against each other in the most delectable way, heightening their senses.

A sound rumbled in the back of Raito's throat as the head of Ryuuzaki's penis hit his prostate wonderfully (horribly, because it was supposed to be _him _on top) and the older man pulled back and then once again wrenched forward. Raito's hands dug into the back of firm, pale shoulders, and his eyes closed and bowed his head, forehead connecting with Ryuuzaki's neck. He still couldn't believe he was letting this man, this strange, odd but still _interesting _man, fuck _him _instead of vice versa.

L could tell by the resounding tightness clenched firmly around his throbbing cock, the searing friction that sparked flames in his lower regions with each agonizingly slow plunge. He let his hands travel to the narrow hips and took a firm hold on them, and slowed down the pace even further, this time not so much as to not hurt the young man and more to tease the stunning figure below him with slow, torturous pleasure.

Pressure against his prostate was hard, but certainly not enough, where Raito was concerned. Ryuuzaki continued with gradual plunders, slow little thrusts that were making Raito go crazy with anticipation of faster thrusts that didn't come. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man, loosening his arms to lean back and look at Ryuuzaki in the face.

Ryuuzaki was barely sweating, just soft sparkles of moisture in a thin layer over his chest and forehead, and his breath was deep and husky, but hardly erratic. Raito cursed the man for his self control, even in the face of _him, _who was surely excellent enough to make even the most composed man loose himself.

Instead of questioning aloud the measured invasions, Raito was determined now, because there was no turning back, to make this man loose the control he seemed to have so much of. Ryuuzaki, he was sure, was attempting to do the same to him with those slow, deliberate intrusions, but Raito was determined to beat him in this.

Abruptly, he clamped the muscles in his bottom down as hard as he could around the pulsating length.

L felt the compression immediately, the hot walls closing in to tightly around his shaft that he wasn't sure if he could pull it out if he wanted to. His breath hitched and his grip tightened on the boy and he hung his head low and bit down on the round, soft bulb of Raito's shoulder. He bit down hard, so hard that Raito swore in pain and his muscles tensed around him even more, and L felt himself suffocating in the overpowering burrow of burning, unyielding muscle.

"Damn it…Ryuuzaki…stop…_biting _me…" Raito ground out, the sharp pain from his shoulder not allowing him to relax, lest they dig deeper into his skin.

"If you…" L started, but he had to take a breath to stop himself from forgoing all restraint and pinning the youth down harshly and pounding into him. The thought made his cock swell even more, and he groaned and his own fingernails dug into the silky skin of Raito's back. "You told me…to go…slowly…but if you don't want to be…torn in half…I suggest you…stop teasing me…"

"So…you can tease…but I can't?" Raito let out a short laugh, "Don't give me…that bull shit…about 'going slow'…because you weren't doing that…for _me…_you just wanted to…hear me…._beg…_"

L couldn't help but smirk at the truthfulness of that statement, the tiny, wry grin hazy with lust.

"I suppose you….caught me…" L breathed, "But instead you…decided to…make _me…_loose control to _you…?"_

"Something…to that affect," Raito gasped lowly as L imbedded himself further inside his body, and _god _what the hell was this man _doing to him?_

"You are…such an interesting….person…" L ground out as he further plummeted himself into that amazing body, and he thought for sure he would die an early death because of this boy. "You were stripped of your control…when you were obligated to be on bottom…and yet you still find a way…to manipulate me…"

"Funny how that works, huh?" Raito smirked equally, his dreamy eyes half lidded in the most sensual way, and he gave another clench of his muscled around L, and the older man snapped.

He wasn't sure if it was that tiny bit of pressure around him, just a pulse of slightly tighter stress on his cock, or that sexy smirk and steaming eye contact that pushed him over the edge.

He removed his arms from around Raito's body and grabbed the thighs that had fallen to his side, forcing them upwards and driving himself into the boy even further. Raito gasped loudly and cried out against his will as his lower back left the bed completely, and Ryuuzaki bent him in half, his legs held in place by strong, bony hands. L pulled out again quickly and then drove back in with even more force.

"Ah!" Raito's hands found the first thing to grab and one was the pillow behind his head and the other was the sheets. His prostate was attacked it the most wicked (delicious, wonderful, _exquisite)_ way and it made him push back into the length shoved in and out of him.

He was _not _supposed to enjoy this. He really wasn't, but _damn it _this man was doing _something_ to him! He might've sworn he'd been hypnotized if he believed in those things, because he felt enchanted by some sort of mind control. He made noises that he _never _made during sex, noises that had aroused him when the _other _man made them, and had vowed to never make. It had always been easy before, when he was on top, but –but he couldn't –it was just too –_fuck!_

His body arched (again, something he'd promised himself he'd never do) against the top of his own thighs as the speed increased in its almost violently hot velocity. He would not beg, of course, that was a line he _refused _to cross –noises and bucking were one thing, but pleading _harder, faster, deeper _was just something he would kill himself before doing.

L watched through black eyes, fogged with desire as Raito's back curved and his fingers paled as their vice grip on the clothes below him tightened impossibly. He watched his length descend and ascend over and over again, disappearing repeatedly into that tight entrance into the heaven that was the inside of this strikingly handsome young man. He was struck, briefly, by the thought of how unlikely they were together, and that this man had actually agreed to this.

But a luscious sound erupted from Raito's swollen lips, and L lost track of the thought when he bent down to swallow it.

They both felt close, the intense tension in the pit of each stomach, agonizing it the sweetest way, and L's thrusts grew more and more irregular, as did Raito's breathing. Each breath was a dependant variable, and it relied on the independent variable; the strength of Ryuuzaki's thrusts. Raito felt himself closing in on his peak, twisting under Ryuuzaki wildly, as the older man slammed into him.

L couldn't help it; the sight before him was just too much. A writhing, sweating, gasping beautiful young man underneath him, and a fiery channel enclosing around him was just –it was –_god, what the hell was this boy doing to him?_ He burst in more ways than just inside the boy, seeing white and his mind loosing all thought for once. His came explosively inside the boy, his hands tightening on the thighs he still held and a louder than normal groan of pleasure escaping his throat.

When Raito felt the pressure of Ryuuzaki coming inside him, even through the latex, as it happened, right against his prostate, he was forced into an aggressive climax. One that once again had his back bending and his mouth opening to let a strangled wail rip out. No scream came; the strength of the release crushing him to completely that it sucked the very breath out of his lungs. Instead a choking sound was emitted and he felt himself spasm as he came against both of their stomachs.

His chest heaving, his breath coming out in puffs, Raito sunk into the mattress and L pulled out of him, removing the condom, tying it, and throwing it on the floor. In the back of Raito's mind, he found this rather gross, but he was too zapped of his energy to really be disgusted. L fell on top of Raito, his chin buried into the crook of the young man shoulder, his breath more uneven than he'd ever remember it being.

He'd played tennis for five hours straight before without being this winded, and seeing as it was only a half hour of sex, that was saying something.

No words were exchanged about the greatness of the activity that had just partook, because to both of them it was more than obvious that they'd never had such good sex before. Even Raito had to admit it, although somewhat begrudgingly. They could list every word between 'intense' and 'passionate' and they were sure they wouldn't land on a word that described exactly what that interaction was, but they felt it, radiating like the warmth from either body.

Raito didn't even have enough vigor to argue with Ryuuzaki's choice of pillow, because he was still on top of him, his head rest on Raito's shoulder and his hips still settle comfortably between Raito's slightly spread legs. But it was a relaxed atmosphere, and Raito, for some reason, loathed to disrupt it. Their breaths gradually evened, growing shallower and shallower until Raito had fallen asleep below him.

L found it amusing that, even after what they just did, Raito could look almost innocent in deep slumber.

He found himself watching the youth until he fell asleep as well, his nose buried into Raito's neck. He woke up when, early in the morning, Raito was slipping out from underneath him. The sky outside the window was a grayish blue with the upcoming morning, but still the dull darkness tingeing it from the night before, so L estimated the time was around five a.m. He looked at Raito while he dressed, and the man gave him one last look before starting toward the door.

He almost went to catch the boy and make some sort of arrangement to see him again, because he certainly couldn't pass up such sex if there was a chance to make it happen again. The sex had been so spectacular, L was almost tempted.

Almost.

-

_Give me a kisse, and to that kisse a score;__Then to that twenty, adde a hundred more;_

-

L's routine went back to normal, and Watari had said nothing about knowing of the night with the young man, so he didn't explain himself. He was pretty sure Watari knew, though, Watari always knew, but he didn't feel the need to justify it. Watari didn't approve of his sexual habits; he read romance novels, and been married once to the woman of his dreams, who'd died of cancer, and he'd never dated again. He believe in love, _true _love, and was disappointed that L did not.

He continued working on a serial murder case, which had interesting only because of the subtly in which was person was killing. Somehow he was sneaking a poison into several different families' dinners, a poison that caused a heart attack. The media was calling him 'Kira' for the English word 'Killer' a he wasn't a very popular guy. Or girl. L hadn't decided yet which gender Kira was more likely to be.

He'd called a few people in to work with him on it, Chief Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi, Ukita, Aizawa and about six other men that were less prominent in his mind. He had better, more important things to think about than some one night stand. His life went on, and he barely ever thought about Raito, except as occasional masturbation material.

For three weeks, he went on with the case. He learned a few new things about Kira, and there was a high chance that it was a woman. There were traces of lipstick and tiny beads left places, like from a bracelet, so he was 85 percent sure it was a female. The case consumed his time.

He was perfectly content never seeing Raito again. His life was satisfactory without mind-blowing sex and a cute writhing thing under him. In fact, he'd practically added the encounter to the list, filing it away in his mind as insignificant, concentrating on his work, as always.

One day, however, after he'd let the men go home early for the week end, Soichiro Yagami came back up, massaging his temples.

"Ah…Ryuuzaki, I hate to ask, but my car was towed…" Soichiro sighed, and L nodded, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. He pressed the intercom to reach Watari.

"Watari, Yagami-san needs a ride home," L stated, before clicking off it and going back to reading about the latest people killed by Kira.

It took a few minutes, but Watari reached the room, and when he did, Soichiro looked at the old man gratefully, but with a tiny hint of embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry to be a bother…"

"Not at all," Watari waved it off flippantly, "Ryuuzaki, please join us."

L paused, surprised by the question before answering simply, "I'm busy."

"I'm sure you are," Watari conceded, "But I would like you to join us just the same. The trip is thirty minutes long there and back. Kira will not be caught within that time."

"You don't know that."

"Ryuuzaki, you have not left this hotel room for three weeks," Watari snapped, passed his kind version of asking and onto his fatherly version, "You are coming with us."

L looked up at him, peering at the man with large eyes as Soichiro observed uncomfortably from the sidelines, and finally, L nodded.

"Fine," L answered, hopping out of his seat and grumbling, "But I'm not wearing shoes."

The trip was boring. L tapped his foot against the seat and looked out the tinted window, ignoring stubbornly Yagami's attempts at making conversations. The man was used to his anti-social antics now, so he wasn't offended. The sky was getting darker, twilight's hue over the sky giving a dreamy feeling to the world, making L a little bit sleepy. He hadn't slept for two days. He hadn't slept _well _for…

…three weeks.

Finally they reached the upper middle class home, and L paid little attention as Yagami opened the door and slid out. With the door still open, Soichiro cried out.

"Raito!" Yagami cried, and L tensed and looked out the door automatically. That name…no, it couldn't be. It wasn't a popular name, but…it _had _to be a coincidence. "Raito, what are you doing out here?"

Still the door was open, and L heard footsteps approaching the Chief.

"Waiting for you, Dad," said a voice that was _much _to familiar to L, a voice he remembered gasping and moaning and cursing him and –_no way._ "Mom told me you'd be home for dinner. I haven't seen you in over a week! I wanted to catch up."

"Great," L heard Soichiro grin, and L continued to stare in shock at the back of Yagami-san's leg.

"This isn't your car," L hear _that _voice say, bending over to look in the open door.

Raito's brown eyes (which L remembered widening and closing and hooded with lust) caught his and he froze (much like he had when L had inserted that first finger). His mouth parted slightly (that same mouth which he'd kissed and which made such lovely sounds) in surprise but it quickly closed.

"Ah…Raito," Yagami said flustered, "This is Ryuuzaki, my coworker. Ryuuzaki, this is my son, Raito."

Raito seemed to regain his self control, and his face was once again stoic. He nodded at L politely and gave a small smile, "A pleasure to meet you, Ryuuzaki-san."

L found it incredible, the differences between this Raito and the one he'd met at the lounge. This one was polite and called him 'san' in front of his father, as you should when being introduced to a stranger, especially one that worked with your dad, and did not reach out to shake his hand this time. Apparently, he didn't want his dad to know he knew L was a foreigner. It was…so _interesting…_and it brought back memories of what had intrigued L about him even more so than his striking looks.

"Yes," L nodded in turn, "Likewise, Yagami-kun."

Soichiro bent down too and smiled nervously, "Sorry to hold you up, Ryuuzaki. Thanks again for the ride."

"It was no problem," L said distantly, still gazing at Raito, who stared at him back. After a moment, Raito gave a huge grin, for the show of his dad and a short wave. "It was nice meeting you, Yagami-kun."

"Maybe you'll see me again sometime," Raito grinned inanely, as though trying to tell his father 'I'm still your polite, little boy', "Dad invites his coworkers to dinner all the time."

"Raito, that's not…" Soichiro started, and L found the defense amusing. If it were any other person, in any other family, he might have just said 'no'. But it wasn't another family, or another person. It was Raito, that beautiful, intelligent sex _god _he's spent the night with…

"Perhaps," L said wistfully, and pulled the door shut, signaling for Watari to drive away

He had, of course, expected to go on quite normally from then too. It was just something he'd gotten used to; not being affected by trivial things, such as a meeting. Even if it was a meeting with a drop dead gorgeous boy, and the meeting entailed possible sexual intercourse with said drop dead gorgeous boy. It just wasn't daunting enough to make any impact.

Usually.

That night he couldn't sleep (although, that wasn't so unusual, him not sleeping, but usually it was for lack of trying) and instead he rolled over many times, curling in many different positions, trying to find one comfortable enough to sleep in. However, there were two reasons he could not fall asleep. One was, he was thinking about Raito, Raito _Yagami, _and he was a preoccupying subject.

The second reason, caused by the first, was a hard on that just refused to go away, no matter how many times he tried to picture Watari naked. Watari naked. Roger naked. Watari and Roger naked. Together. Watari and Roger naked, together, having sex. Sex. Sex with Raito. _Damn it, _that just wasn't working at all, and so he reached down and began to touch himself, recalling the time when what his hand was doing was being done with the inside of a lovely young man.

He couldn't stop thinking about the damned boy. Not that night, not the next morning (in which he woke up from a wet dream _about _Raito, so therein, his sleep as well) not all the next day or the next night. The day was the worst, because now that he knew Yagami-san was his father, he had to work next to the man, talk to the man, order the man around, while thinking about how _great _it would be to be screwing his son.

There _had _to be some kind of law against that.

And, what was on his mind, less than actual sexual thoughts, but still there nonetheless, was that casual sex was not supposed to be this complicated. It was never supposed to manifest into real life, it was supposed to stay that one night and nothing more. Like a closed box in he corner of a room that was there but never opened. But the way L was going, it didn't seem like it was going to stay informal. At least on his part.

He remembered the way he'd almost wanted to catch Raito before he left to arrange another meeting; something that he'd never done before. And now, with all this thinking about him, yearning to touch him and feel that soft, sweaty skin against his…no. It was just _wrong. _This didn't happen to him. Not _him. _He was supposed to be happy with one night stands, and for three entire weeks he'd been just fine, barely thinking of the incredible young man at all.

He had been completely and utterly content with never seeing the young man again.

Until he did.

-

_A thousand to that hundred; so kisse on,__To make that thousand up a million;_

-

It wasn't until a week later that L had re-met Raito that he did it.

They were working diligently, as always, and like the passed two days, L was thinking about Raito, despite himself. He thought about how he'd had to fight for dominance, where usually people just gave it to him, and it was said that things were so much sweeter if you worked for them…He thought about their bantering all the way through, the way Raito had tried to make him loose control. He thought about how it had _worked, _god damn it, and replayed the things Raito had said to him over and over again.

_"The people here. They're afraid of anything different or new."_

_"Well then…__Yes.__"_

_"I'm interested in you, and if the way you've been looking at me ever since I sat down is anything to go by, then you're interested in me to."_

_"So…Maybe you don't have to leave here alone, after all."_

_"Maybe you'll see me again sometime."_

L found conflicting messages in those memories. Raito had said once that he was only interested in casual sex, and then when they had re-met, he'd said 'Maybe you'll see me again sometime' and if that wasn't an invitation, then L was a poor judge of invites. So which did Raito want? More importantly, which did _he _want?

If the way his thoughts were going non stop was anything to go by, it was _pretty _obvious…

So, a week after Raito had said 'Maybe you'll see me again sometime', he approached Soichiro after he'd dismissed everyone for dinner, and looked up at the older man, not showing his hesitancy.

"Yagami-san…" L started, biting down hard on his thumb, "I was wondering…if you do not mind, of course…if you would mind having me over for dinner."

He gazed up at Soichiro with the most wide eyed expression he could muster.

"Wha -? Are you -?" Soichiro blinked, "Of course I don't mind, Ryuuzaki! I would have invited you over a long time ago if I thought you would say _yes!_ I just thought that you're L, and so you'd never agree…"

L gave a small smile, "Thank you, Yagami-san."

"Let me just call my wife to make sure it's okay, but I'm sure it will be," Soichiro said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing his wife's number. During that time, L called Watari to the room over the intercom.

After only a minute, Soichiro hung up and gave L a tiny grin, "All set. So, is Watari driving us there again?"

"Yes," L nodded, and at that moment Watari entered.

"Ah, Yagami-san, is there a problem?" Watari asked, and Soichiro shook his head.

"No, not this time…just, L's coming over to my home to eat dinner with my family," Soichiro explained, and Watari's eyes widened as he looked at L, who merely nodded in confirmation.

"Well…isn't this a…pleasant surprise," Watari said, beaming, "So, I will drop you both off there in a return two hours later. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," Soichiro nodded, and then they were heading out of the building and to the limo.

The drive, this time, was even longer than the last. But last time L had been impatient to return to the hotel, and this time he was impatient to get over to Yagami's house. He had gathered that Raito still lived with his parents, and was most likely in college; his age fit. It was a smart thing to do; to save up until later for your own apartment. But then, that wasn't surprising, he'd also gathered that Raito was an extremely smart individual indeed…

Finally, the car ride came to an end, and they pulled up next to the nice home where Raito lived, and left the car without a word. Soichiro led him to the stoop, and then inside after fiddling with the keys for a second, and then L saw the inside of the home where Raito lived. Soichiro's wife came running in with an apron on, her name was Sachiko, he remembered. He bowed.

"Thank you for having me over, Yagami-san," L stated calmly, and she clapped her hands together.

"Oh! So polite!" She tittered, "It's wonderful to have you! Ryuuzaki, wasn't it?"

"Yes," L affirmed.

"Well, Ryuuzaki-san, please make yourself comfortable in the living room," Sachiko gestured to the large, cozy room to his left, "I'll call the kids down. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Yagami-san," L bowed slightly again, and went into the living room, but didn't sit down.

Instead, he peered at the pictures on the walls, of Raito mostly, but sometimes another person was in the picture that inevitably caught his eyes. But he looked for Raito. He found a few pictures of Raito as a baby, and he knew him by his large, warm honey eyes. A few of him as a toddler, and more than a few as a child, about elementary school age. Even more of him as a preteen, when he'd begun to win many awards, and a trophy dedicated to him winning the tennis championship. L felt his lips tug up at that, and he felt like he wanted to play tennis with Raito sometime…

…that thought was much to intimate for his liking. He only spent time with suspects and coworkers, no one just because he _wanted _to, unless it was for sex. He refused to want to just spend time with Raito, so he played the tennis thought off as just wanting to see Raito hot and sweaty again.

He found more recent photos, and a valedictorian photo of him. He'd apparently excelled at school, and another award with his name on it; it seemed as though he'd gotten perfect score on the college entrance exams, to To-oh University too…What he convinced himself he was looking at the pictures for, was to see if Raito had been that good looking his entire life.

It seemed he had. Each stage of his life he'd been attractive. He'd gone from an adorable pink baby, to an impossibly cute toddler, to an endearing child, a pretty preteen, a beautiful teenager and now an insanely handsome young man.

"Oh! Hello!" came a high-pitched voice that made L turn, and he saw the girl from the pictures standing in the doorway, along with her older brother, who just stared at him. "I'm Yagami Sayu! You must be one of dad's friends from work."

She bowed when L nodded.

"Hi! I'm gonna go help mom set the table now," Sayu sighed deeply, and put her hands on her hips, "God, it's just 'cuz I'm a girl!"

She rushed away, down the hall to the kitchen, leaving Raito and L alone in the room. L walked forward a few step, watching Raito all the while. The boy's arms were hanging loosely by his side and his face was sufficiently straight, but L could tell he was uncomfortable and surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Raito finally asked, and for a moment L almost allowed himself to feel hurt by the question, but he realized the tone wasn't unkind. It was just…curious.

"You said maybe I'd see you again sometime," L said, as though that explained everything, but Raito just continued to stare at L questioningly.

L dug his hands into his pockets as far as they would go and scratched on foot with the other lazily.

"You said maybe I'd see you again sometime," L repeated, and added, "So…here I am. Seeing you."

Raito stared for a moment more and then snorted, "Wow. Blunt as ever."

"Indeed," L smirked, and hen Raito gestured to the couch.

"Go ahead and sit down," Raito told L, and L then did so, hopping onto the couch in a way that made Raito wince and then shake his head. Raito sat on the other side of the couch, one cushion parting them. "So, what, did you just…ask me father to come here?"

"Yes," L said in reply, peering at the cushion in between them, and then moving his eyes slowly to Raito's large, brown orbs, "I find that you are much too far away."

Raito's eyes narrowed menacingly, "Damn it, Ryuuzaki, I don't _get _you!" Raito hissed, his tone low and almost frightening, "One day you say you want a one night stand, then when I invite you over you wait a _week _to accept it, and then you come over here and say things –say things like _that._"

"So that _was _an invitation," Ryuuzaki stated and Raito looked like he wanted to hit him.

"No, I invite _all _of my dad's coworkers over for dinner," Raito snapped, "What did you think it was? Did you think I was trying to just be polite in front of my father?"

"Yes," L replied simply, "I was not positive. It seems that you are a very good actor."

"Hm," Raito merely grunted, "If you weren't sure it was an invitation, then why did you come?"

"To see you," L responded easily.

"Yeah, but _why?_" Raito shook his had, and L noted the way his hair fell across his eyes in the prettiest way (much like his hair had when he'd been forced onto his back), "You said you wanted a one night stand."

"You invited me," L pointed out, "And _you _said you wanted that too."

"Well," Raito sniffed, crossing his arms, "I _did._"

"Did," L repeated, wide eyes broadening further, "As in, past tense?"

"Look, Ryuuzaki," Raito sighed, "I'm not saying we should move in together and become life partners or anything but…I mean, _god, _it's so weird, but I seriously have a hard time not thinking about you. It's actually really frustrating. We don't even have to be exclusive…I just want for what happened that night to happen again."

L gazed at Raito, who had actually managed to keep eye contact bravely with him as he said those things, and L opened his mouth to answer and –

"Raito! Ryuuzaki-san! Dinner's ready!" Sachiko Yagami's voice carried from the dining room, and Raito's head snapped toward the sound.

He stood up elegantly and waved toward the kitchen, saying loudly enough for his parents to hear, "Right this way, Ryuuzaki-san."

L hopped up and followed him to the dining table, where they were sitting next to each other, (un) fortunately. Raito sat down in his chair, and Ryuuzaki did as well. Despite where they'd left off, Raito smirked at the way Sachiko and Sayu were looking at his posture. He couldn't help but snigger, and then he heard Ryuuzaki try to explain with some comment about his reasoning ability dropping 40 percent if he didn't sit that way.

"Let's eat!" Sachiko called, and everyone picked up their forks.

"So, you're a detective!" Sayu grinned, and L nodded, taking a slow bite of the rice in front of him. It wasn't bad. But much too salty. He wondered if there would be desert… "You're pretty young! You must be really good then."

"I look younger than I am," L corrected, "It's a common misconception."

"Oh? You look about twenty to me," Sachiko said, "But I'm guessing you're in your late twenties; you're eyes are too wise to be twenty."

"You are correct," L nodded, and took another bite. He then looked over at Raito, "But Yagami-kun's eyes are wise too. How old is he?"

"Twenty-one," Raito replied easily.

"So you are still in college," L kept his voice casual, as though he were just making conversation, not trying to find out more about Raito. "What is your major?"

"Law, and my minor is Psychology," Raito answered, taking a bit of his own food, which L didn't really pay attention to. He'd have to eat extra cake later, to get the taste out.

"Ah," L nodded, "So, you intend to follow in your father's footsteps?"

Soichiro laughed from across the table, forcing L to look at the older man, "He already has, Ryuuzaki. He's helped me solve many cases over the years, ever since he was about thirteen…"

"Thirteen?" L inquired, turning his gaze over to Raito again.

"Raito's so smart!" Sayu joined in, "And he's always studying anyways! He almost never goes out!"

"I do too go out," Raito rolled his eyes, and took a drink of his water, "Just because I don't make a show of it, like you do, Sayu…"

"Hey!" Sayu crossed her arms and '_humph'_d.

"Our Raito is quite the student, though," Sachiko smiled brightly, "He'll be a great detective one day."

"Ha!" Sayu snorted, "He'll be the best detective in the _world!_ He'll pass every single one of them up, and kick their butt in their own game! And he'll do it fast too!"

"Sayu," Soichiro said pointedly and she sunk in her seat.

"Sorry, dad," she took a few bites of her meal.

"The best detective in the world is L, so far, Sayu," Raito corrected, placing his fork down, any appetite he may have had lost. "It'll take a while before I'm that good, or well known."

L found it amusing that he was being spoken about in third person, like he wasn't L. It wasn't often that he was around people that didn't know who he was, since most of the people he spent time with where his coworkers and subordinates, and if they worked with him, they knew he was L. Especially Raito, who seemed almost _impressed _with L…hm…if Raito _knew _and…_worked for him…_that, would mean that Raito would have to do _whatever he said…_

Bad thoughts, L. Bad thoughts. Not at the dinner table.

"Well…yeah, I _guess, _but, still…" Sayu shrugged, "I guess so. But you'll still be great!"

"Thanks, Sayu," Raito grinned and took a sip of water, and L was getting annoyed that Raito hadn't looked at him for so long.

Dinner continued on for several minutes in silence, Soichiro taking seconds and Raito, Sayu and L finishing their plates. L decided it would be rude to not eat all he was given, and so ate it with a bland expression, until his plate was empty. He really, really wanted cake now, but it didn't look like desert was a common practice in the Yagami home. If he ever came over again, he would make sure to bring a desert…

Because really, couldn't there have been a _pie _at _least?_

Finally they retired to the living room for some after-super lounging, where Sayu turned on the television to the News; she knew her dad liked to watch it. It made her mother crazy that he watched it when he was supposed to be on break from work, but her mother never complained to her dad. L sat down on the couch in beside Raito, who sat next to Soichiro in the middle of the couch.

Sachiko was in the kitchen, washing up after dinner, and Sayu sitting on the floor in front of them, facing away, staring at the television. Now seventeen, she was mature enough to appreciate the News.

L dropped his hand to the cushion beside him slowly, so much so that Soichiro didn't notice any movement. Raito did, glancing at the hand quickly before looking back at the screen. L inched his hand slowly closer the boy's thigh, and when it reached it, he let the tips of his fingers brush it slightly and he felt the muscles in Raito's leg tense. His memories of that one night flashed in his mind, when Raito had clamped down so tightly around him…

The Anchorman was talking it about the robbery of a local bank two weeks ago, and the two suspects that had been apprehend, and Raito shook his head.

"That's idiocy," Raito commented, and Raito's dad turn to look at him, making L have to pull back his hand quickly, and luckily Soichiro didn't notice, "Those two didn't do it. Or have any part in it."

"What? How do you know?" Soichiro asked inquisitively.

"I've been keep track of that case," Raito answered easily, "I have notes about everything they say in the News in a notebook. I'll need practice if I'm going to be a detective. Even with the limited information I get from the News I can tell it's not them. My bet is on an outside job that the robbers disguised as an inside job. Those two clerks are innocent."

"Are you sure?" Soichiro's eyes widened with surprise and pride.

"That's an interesting conclusion," L said, raising his eyebrows, "May I see this notebook? I'm always interested in other peoples' perspective on cases."

Raito shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure. It's in my room. Do you mind, Dad?"

L looked at Soichiro apathetically, but in a way he hoped conveyed '_You better not mind, or I'll cut your salary in half''._

_His room, _echoed in L's mind repeatedly, until Soichiro shook his head and smiled. Raito then stood up and L followed as Raito led him up the stairs. L stared at the back of Raito's head (as well as the back of something lower than his head) and they made it to the top of the stairs and then to Raito's bedroom. The door closed behind him and Raito went over to his desk, pulling out his notebook and turning around to hand it to L.

L jolted forward and pressed his lips to Raito's and the boy's eyes widened slightly until he moved away.

"Are you accepting?" Raito inquired, letting his tongue flick out to wet his lips.

Instead of answering, L shoved Raito into the wall hard enough to make Raito wince but not hard enough that it made a loud sound, so they wouldn't alert the family downstairs. L plastered his body against Raito's, sandwiching the lean body in between his and the wall. He had to stand up straight for that, but it was worth it to feel that contours of the youth against his own.

Their tongues intertwined, and Raito's arms wrapped around L's shoulders tightly, and L let one hand fell to Raito's hips and the other went around to the back of Raito's thigh. He pulled his leg up to wrap around him so that their hips collided and molded into with each other.

They parted, Raito's breath was a bit heavier as he gazed at L, who was now exactly at his eye level.

"So…we're doing this again," Raito breathed trying to drop his leg, but L held it up, and he supposed he didn't mind all that much.

"Yes," L nodded, leaning his head forward against the wall so that their heads were directly next to each other, "How ever, I must disagree with one thing you said."

"What…?" Raito said hesitantly, and felt L's exhale hotly on his ear. Black hair brushed his neck, and he waited for what Ryuuzaki had to say.

"The 'we don't have to be exclusive part'," L informed him, somehow inching his body close to Raito's, hips fitting firmly against them. He pressed his lips to the spot just in front of Raito's ear and continued roughly, "I am a very childish person. I don't _share._"

"Well, that's –_hn_…!!" L's mouth had found its way onto his ear, tongue tracing the outside and teeth nibbling on the lobe. Raito attempted to pull his head away put L used the hand on his hip to hold the other side of his head to still him. "I was –God –_I wa –fuck…_"

Ryuuzaki's wet ligament had fount it's inside his ear and plunged inside it. Raito's body arched against him slightly, and _god, he'd never known his ears were sensitive, _and he gasped as the tongue entered again and again and again, and he tried not to squirm, _really he did, _but he couldn't help it and –now Ryuuzaki's knee was jerking forward, wedging itself in between Raito's thighs. Raito's leg, which was still wrapped around L's held tighter around L's waist and forced his closer, their erections clashing.

"I was…going to..._hn_…say –_god_ _that's_ –!" Raito gasped huskily, forcing himself further against L's thin body, "God, how can I –? You have to –if you want me too –_shit! Hhhnnnn!"_

L enjoyed the barely suppressed moans and half-formed sentences. He did, however, want to hear the answer to his proposal. He pulled back and looked Raito in his perfectly flushed face and felt that want to…play tennis with him. How strange was that?

Raito glared at him and panted shallowly, "I was…_going _to say that…if you want to…be exclusive…then that's…fine with me." Raito looked him in the eyes hard and added, "I don't like sharing either."

Raito then flipped Ryuuzaki over, lowering his leg and throwing Ryuuzaki against the wall.

"And, I _hope _you don't think your going to be on top every time, Ryuuzaki," Raito growled, forcing his hips against L hard and making a deep noise to come out of the other man's throat for once.

Again, the world spun as he was turned and heaved against the wall by Ryuuzaki, who quickly slipped a hand into Raito's pants and wrapped his fingers around Raito's half hard manhood.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," L murmured, moving his fingers against the hot, swelling flesh quickly and roughly, making Raito forget his ambition of topping, "We will have to fight for it."

His hand sped up, its grip tightening until Raito couldn't take it and cried out unrestrainedly, into L's clothed shoulder to muffle it. His hands held onto Ryuuzaki's back hard, not able to contain himself as he practically wrapped himself around the detective. Raito wrapped his leg around L's hips against tightly, and L held onto his bottom, hoisting him up to let the other leg circle him as well, thin ankles locking around him, so that the only thing supporting Raito was the wall and Ryuuzaki.

"_Hnn…ng…gah! Sh –god –_" Raito groaned into L's shoulder and it made Raito harden against' the youth's stomach just to hear it, and feel the hot skin of the boy's length in his hand. "Ryuu -zaki – _I –hnng…_!"

L accelerated the strokes, unable to stop himself from thoroughly enjoying those amazing little sounds, sounds which Raito did _not _seem to enjoy making. When his shoulder didn't due to stifle the noises, Raito bit down on his lip hard. It actually worked, and not all L hear was an occasional grunt, and for a minute or so, that was okay. But L soon grew tired of it, and used the hand that was not stroking Raito to shove the boy's head into the wall somewhat painfully.

Raito bit down on his lip, almost drawing blood, and his mouth went slack enough to allow L to sneaking three fingers inside. He wasn't planning to take the boy here. If that one night, a month ago, was anything to go by, they would not be able to get away with it with the family downstairs.

His fingers served as a blocker to keep Raito's mouth ajar, letting those succulent sounds emanate again.

"Ah! Gaw –Wyu- Wyuza –" Raito moaned, so close to falling again, and this time he would be unable to restrain any sounds. But more than that, it was just _embarrassing!_ "Ouwt!"

"No biting your lip," L demanded, but did as asked, and Raito did as requested as well and went back to burrowing his head in Ryuuzaki's shoulder.

Everything around him seemed to be focusing on only that hand touching him, "_Ryu –Ryuza –"_

Raito was in so much pleasure that he couldn't even say his entire name. That thought made L frown for a moment, because…well, it wasn't actually his _name…_

"Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki growled pushing him further into the wall at his caressed became more forceful, the friction causing intense heat around the lower regions of Raito's body, "Do not call me Ryuuzaki."

"Wh –What? Ng….god, I can't –" And everything stopped and Raito wanted to scream, telling L that he'd fucking _kill him _if he didn't finish this because he was so _close._

"I want you to call me…" L exhaled the letter, "…_L…_"

And the hand gave one finally, brutal stroke and that forced Raito to plummet over the edge of a waterfall of ecstasy, and in a throaty moan, into Ryuuzaki's shoulder, he called lowly, "_L….!!!"_

Wheezing, Raito went slack in L's arms and, unable to support his entire dead wait, L went to the floor too, on his knees with Raito in his lap, leaning against the wall. When the blood returned to Raito's brain and the I.Q. points that the orgasm had taken had sufficiently returned, he glared up at Ryuuzaki.

"What the…?" Raito shook his head tiredly, "Please tell me you're really L and that was not just some weird role-play game…"

"If it were a role-play," L stated, "It would not be a good one, since we were both acting as ourselves."

"So you're…L?" Raito asked again and L nodded.

"I am. But that is not half as interesting as the 'role-play' subject," L said, "I believe, perhaps, Doctor/Patient or Teacher/Student is order to help me with _this._"

L ground the hardness into the cleft of Raito's clothed butt pointedly.

"God, you…" Raito shook his head, "_I _find the fact that I slept with L interesting."

"Oh?" L cocked his head to the side, "Interesting how? In a 'I might want to play a Detective/Suspect bondage game with you' type of way, or the 'I'm not so sure I want to have a continual relationship with you' kind of way?"

Raito rolled his eyes, "Neither. In the 'I had sex with the best detective in the world and I'm _curious' _type of way."

"Ratio-kun still has not answered me on the Detective/Suspect bondage game," L pouted in a fake sulky way and slid his hands around Raito's hips, pulling him closer to him and inadvertently (or not) making Raito's hips clash his erection.

"L…Ryuuzaki…" Raito sighed, rolling his eyes again, "I want to be on the investigation team. For the Kira case."

L frowned, "_Then _can we play the Detective/Suspect bondage game?"

Raito smirked slowly, and jerked his hips down against L's, "If you let me on the case then we'll play any game you like…"

"_Hnn…_" L groaned as the bottom collided against the tall tent in his trousers, "I'll let you on any case you want, if you play any game I like…"

"It seems like we have a deal," Raito leered and then stood up, off L's lap, leaving the detective on the floor. Raito walked over to his closet and pulled out a new pair of underwear and pants; the old ones soiled with semen. L watched Raito undress and redress, faced away from him, with a perfect view of his butt, and for a moment he was tempted to take Raito there, hard and fast, with no worries about the family on the floor below them. He contained himself.

Fully dressed again, Raito turned to L and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you standing up anytime soon?" Raito inquired.

"Not if Raito-kun will sit on my lap again," L stated, and Raito snorted in return.

"My mom's coming up the stairs," Raito answered easily, and sure enough, when L listened, he heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. He stood and frowned, looking down at the tent in his trousers. Raito suggested, "Pain helps pretty well. Want me to stomp on your foot?"

L glared at him, and thought for several seconds of girls in slutty clothing, and finally, by the time someone knocked on the door, L's erection had gone down enough to not be noticeable through the jeans.

"Raito? Ryuuzaki-san?" Sachiko's voice called.

"Yeah, mom?" Raito asked, picking up the notebook that had been dropped on the floor.

"Ryuuzaki-san's driver is here," she called, "He's waiting out in the car. I'm glad you two are getting along, but he really must be going; your father too."

"Yes, of course," Raito nodded, putting the book down on his desk. He heard his mom's footsteps disappearing and he walked over to the door, opening it for the detective. "So, when and where do I come to work on the case? And will you tell me dad?"

L nodded and walked to the door, standing in the frame as he talked, "I will inform Yagami-san. And tomorrow I will call your cell phone to arrange the time and place."

"You don't know my cell phone number," Raito pointed out, and Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow.

L pointed at himself with a slim index finger, and said simply, "Best detective in the word."

Raito rolled his eyes (for the third time) in a way that said 'how could I forget?' and then grabbed the collar of L's shirt and pulled him in for one last steamy kiss before the man's departure. After a few moment of wet mouths joined and tongues against tongues and teeth nibbling on lips, they parted.

"By the way, Ryuuzaki, before, at dinner, I was just being modest," Raito smirked challengingly, "I _will _be the best detective in the world."

"Ah, I'm afraid that is _my _place," L corrected, just as defiantly.

"Not for long," Raito growled, their lips inches apart.

"Well, there's only one way to settle it," L said finally, stepping back and smirking.

Raito raised his eyebrows as L finished.

"We fight for it," L completed the sentiment, once against capturing Raito's lips. Just another little taste.

For the road.

-

_Treble that million, and when that is done,_

_Let's kisse afresh, as when we first begun._

-

* * *

Poem by Robert Herrick, "To Anthea (III)" 

Okay...whoa. Long One-Shot. Potential to be chaptered, but I like it he way it is. I think I fell in love the 'meet before L know's Raito's Yagami's son and before Raito know's Ryuuzaki's L'. It's cute.

Wow. I think that's the best lemon I've ever written. Seriously. And the first ever with a comdom. I figured the sex was casual, so they'd be cautious. In most of my fics the person's a virgin, or in an exclusive relationship. This was different for me, but I loved every word!

Please, tell me what you think! Happy Holidays!

Nilah


	2. Of Fire

Title: **_Of Physics and Chemistry_**

WARNING: Lemon; Bondage and Role Play.

* * *

- 

-

-

Of all we know of sex, it must be some sort of fire.

-

-

-

Raito's arms hurt. They throbbed slightly with the strain from being held behind him for the better part of three hours. This confinement had only been going on for only 166 minutes, and Raito was already getting tired of it. The waiting behind the bars for _something _to happen. For what, he didn't know, because he was supposed to be isolated from everyone. Why in the world was he here again…?

He wasn't Kira. That was obvious. At least to him, it was. And yet here he was tied up like a criminal, locked in suspect chambers, his hands clasped together behind his back and his ankles buckled to each other, forcing him to refrain from walking. He looked up at the camera, glaring at the man he knew was behind it, and the red light glowered at him just as powerfully.

This was more than just uncomfortable. This was _boring. _What was he supposed to do for the duration of his stay? Just sit there and think? Count the bars? No, he would _not _count the bars (there were 24)! He refused to just sit there in a position that was very uncomfortable for him. His head hung between his knees, bent up so that his bare feet rested flat on the ground.

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito hissed, eyes piercing the camera, "Let me _go._"

The reply was immediate.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Raito-kun," said the electronic voice, "At the moment you are to be treated as a suspect in the Kira case."

"I'm not Kira!" Raito growled, "Now either _do _something to prove I am or let me _out._._"_

This time there was no reply. Wonderful. L was just going to leave him there, wasn't he? He'd only been on the case for a day and now he was doomed to rot in this cell? When he hadn't even committed a crime, at that…damn L. He was so bloody annoying. He would not be treated like this. If L didn't get him out, so help him, he'd murder the man. _Then _he could be confined!

"Raito-kun."

This time the voice didn't come from the camera. Instead it was from outside the bars. Raito looked up at the crooked figure. L stood there with a thumb in his mouth, and his other hand in his pocket, and he stared at Raito unblinkingly. The gaze was almost disturbing. L suddenly took his hand from his pocket and pulled out a key. Raito's face brightened considerably.

"You're letting me out…" he said, and sat up straighter on the small cot in the cell.

"No," L answered, opening the door, walking in, and then shutting it behind him. Raito frowned deeply as L approached him and his brown eyes narrowed.

"Then what are you doing here?" Raito snapped, auburn hair falling into his eyes, "Aren't I supposed to be isolated form everyone and observed from afar? Or is the task force watching this right now?"

"No, I sent them home," L told him easily, but Raito was not relieved.

"And Watari?"

"I sent him on an errand," L bit down hard on his thumb and took a few steps forward until he standing directly in front of Raito, looking down at him. The position was annoying to Raito, L standing up as he sat, as if he were superior.

Raito made to stand up, even on his feet that where locked together, but L's hand jutted out, hitting him in the chest and sending his backwards. His bottom hit the cot again with a creak of the bed, and Raito winced slightly. He glared up at L and scowled deeply.

"Well, what do you want then?" Raito demanded coarsely, lifting up his chin defiantly. He could stare down L, certainly, even if he had a disadvantage.

"Your confession."

"Ha," Raito snorted, "That, you won't get L. I'm not Kira, and this is stupid!"

"I don't think so, I'm afraid," L replied, and then cocked his head to the side slightly, reaching out the hand the had previously held the key and brushing the hair from Raito's eyes, "However…"

"What the -?" Raito pulled his head back, surprised by the gentle display.

"There is something you could do…to help you get out of here…sooner…" L suggested, and reached out his hand again, ignoring Raito's face inching away slightly. He touched Raito's hair again, this time more deeply, burring his fingers into the silky locks and gazing at the pretty face that was cupped by his hand. He lifted an eyebrow to encourage Raito to answer his proposal.

"How much sooner?" Raito asked, having realized that his attempts to move away from L's hand was futile. The fingers ran through his hair, massaging his head.

"It depends," L replied simply, "On how good you are. If your _very _good…then you could even get out…_today_…."

Raito blinked and then slowly nodded, "Well then, what do I have to do?"

"Hm," L smirked, "Are you sure you wish to accept this? I will not ask you again, Raito-kun."

The question make him weary. Was he sure? Well, he hadn't spent three hours in this cell for nothing, had he? He wanted out of this cage as soon as possible. He wanted to stop counting the tiles in the ceiling (there were 32) and he wanted the horrible, dull throbbing in his arms to cease to ail him. He fantasized about the moment he would here a _click _and then be able to sooth his aching wrists.

And he couldn't do that, locked in this room.

"I'm sure," Raito responded firmly, and before he could even ask again what it was he was expected to do, the hand in his hair tightened considerably, to a painful hold. "Aaah!"

He was yanked up by his locks into a forceful kiss that made his eyes nearly jump from their sockets and his hair nearly rip from his scalp. His lips smashed against L's hard, and L's tongue dove into his mouth immediately, flicking against the roof of Raito's mouth. Once he understood the meaning of his 'task', Raito kissed back. He curled his tongue around L's and swiped the wet ligament across the front on L's teeth. He tasted like sugar with a little bit of Earl Grey.

L lowered himself to the ground, so that Raito was sitting on the cot again, and he was sitting in his usual crouch in front of him. One of L's hand was still sharply gripping his hair and another was tugging at the tail of the black cotton shirt Raito wore. Now Raito was above L, and he felt more safe now. Until the hand tugging at his shirt slid underneath it.

"_Hmnn_…" Raito tried, but L's hand acted as a restraint. He kept Raito's head close to his and continued to plunder the man's mouth while the fingertips of his other hand ran along the smooth surface of Raito's navel. Raito's eyes fluttered shut when the hand did nothing threatening.

The kiss continued as the hand ascended, pushing Raito's shirt up to uncover his midriff and eventually his ribs, and even after, his nipples. L ran his thumb along the round, soft expanse of skin, slightly darker than the rest of the creamy pallor and delighted in the way Raito pushed himself forward into the touch as his thumb drew circles around it. The skin grew taut, and then hard, until a tiny nub appeared there, now probably more sensitive than it had started out.

L ran his fingernail over it, hard.

"_Ahhnnn_…!" Raito's eyes snapped open and his body involuntarily arched into the slightly painful but extremely pleasing touch. The widening of the mouth allowed L to further clean his tonsils. L scraped his nails over his nipple once more, causing another reaction such at the one before and then moved over to the other one to repeat the process.

Raito was becoming hard, and the thin cotton pants did nothing to hide it. Luckily L had his eyes shut for the time being and had yet to notice the development. He let go of Raito's hair, finally, and let his fingers completely focus in on the small, pert beads of flesh on Raito's chest.

L finally broke away from the kiss, opened his eyes and licked a dribble of saliva from Raito's lips before looking down. He smirked when he saw the prominent bulge in Raito's trousers, and Raito sneered and gave him a look as if to say 'well, what do you expect?'. L continued to look smug, and Raito had just decided to voice his thoughts on the haughty little 'I'm-so-cute' smile before L's mouth descended again -

-this time as an alternative to his dexterous fingers.

His mouth closed in around a rosy bud and he sucked a bit, making Raito's body convulse slightly and his head bow. Raito's hands fought against the restraints to find their way to L's hair this time, to hold the man closer as L continued to do wonderful things with that tongue of his. Of course, he had no success.

He wasn't sure what it was about L that made him so damn -_wanton _-but he was, and he couldn't stop. Raito squirmed despite his best efforts to stay perfectly still.

While his mouth worked on Raito's chest, L's fingers set to a new task. They hooked into the cusp of the pants Raito wore and pulled down, sliding them down the narrow hips. L bit down suddenly, making Raito gasp in surprise (and, reluctantly, something else), and arch off the bed just enough to slide his pants and underwear down the rest of the way. Raito's erection sprung free, and L's mouth left the younger man's chest, and he sat back a bit and took in the scene before him.

Raito sat before him, flushed with arousal, cheeks unwillingly tinged pink and lips bruised to perfection, uneven pants escaping them. His hair was mussed in a way that Raito would no doubt hate, but L found rather fetching as opposed to as it usually was. Not a hair out of place. It rolled over his head and into his eyes, which were gazing at him with searing intensity.

His shirt was pushed up under his arms, revealing a long, slim abdomen with smooth muscles grazing him so he didn't look _too _thin. Dusty nipples peeked, standing firm and dark against the rest of his skin, drawing the eye to them. His trousers were left bunched up at his ankles, because they couldn't be removed without taking the bottom cuffs off first. Which L wouldn't do.

"Is that it?" Raito asked, in a way that actually expressed unknowingness. L's eyes widened briefly, but they returned to their normal six and then he smirked.

"No, that is not it, Raito-kun," L replied, leaning forward slightly and placing his hand on Raito's knee, gently sliding his hand upwards, towards the manhood standing proudly against the youth's stomach.

"Well, then, what are you waiting -"

His words were silenced by another rough kiss, penetrating his mouth as well as his being and ending abruptly as L grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, pushing him onto his stomach so that he was bent over the cot. His stomach lying flat on the bed, but the lower part of his body hanging off the rest of his, his knees inches away from the ground. Raito caught his breath and moved to stand up, and was immediately frozen by the sensation of the detective grinding against the crease of his bottom.

His eyes widened, "Are you...Are you actually going to...?"

"Am I _what_?" L asked impatiently, now almost overcome with need. He buried his face in the back of Raito's neck, smelling the clean scent of the boy's hair. The hands that were tied behind Raito's back pressed against his torso. He took the time to unzip his pants and pull forth his erection from the confines of his underwear.

"Are you…without any lube…?" Raito's voice was slightly choked at the thought of it, despite his best efforts to keep himself calm. He'd only been taken once before, over a month ago…But then, as a _suspect_, would L even care about hurting him?

"I probably should," L replied, and Raito tensed under him, the tip of L's cock rubbing at his backside, precariously close to his sphincter. Raito's balled his fists. "But I feel that would make things uncomfortable for the both of us…"

Raito visibly relaxed, and felt L press a small, wet kiss to the back of his neck.

"However…" L continued, tauntingly. He against moved against Raito, the hot skin of his penis teasing the ring of muscle. Raito was tormented by his lust and apprehension. One part of him was scared to death of the pain he was certain to go through if L took him dry, and the other part wanted L to just get _on _with it, because he couldn't _take _it anymore…

"However…" L continued, "I have no lube with me. Saliva will have to do."

And so Raito was presented with three of L's fingers near his mouth. He turned his head to better access them, and accepted the long digits into his mouth. Unlike the last time, they were there of his own accord, and so it was much more pleasant. Not that licking fingers was the most enjoyable thing in the world, but, he supposed, it was better than choking on them.

Raito tried as hard as he could to concentrate. The fingers of one hand in his mouth, the fingers of the other digging into the skin of his back, the scent of his sweat...And then Ryuuzaki began to grind harder, groaning against a small patch of skin at the back of his neck. Raito's tongue soaked L's fingers with as much moisture as he possibly could.

L was captivated by the wet ligament dancing around his fingers, and the teeth accidentally (or not) nipping against the tips. If Raito was this good with fingers, he dared to imagine how good it would feel to have that mouth wrapped around something else entirely.

And he wasn't thinking about lollipops.

No matter what flavor they were.

Thoughts like that did nothing to stop L's growing problem. Precum slid from his slit abundantly, and he bit down on Raito's neck a bit to ground himself. Raito make a delicious nose around his fingers at the nibble and jerked in surprise, making the apex of L's length press tantalizingly against the tight ring of muscle. L let out a noise of his own, deeper and from the back of his throat. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

The groan ran through Raito's entire body, down into the erection he was trying so hard to control, through his feet to his toes, his lungs, and found it's way into his very mind. His heart pounded in his chest as L finally removed the fingers from his mouth and lowered them in between his legs. L moved his hips back a bit to gain way for his approaching fingers, and pressed his index to the opening.

The long finger slid inside him easily, making a strange, slick sound as it disappeared into the young man's body. Raito hid his face best he could in the cushion of the mattress. He was torn between whether or not he liked this position or not. It was less intimate, so much so that it was nearly degradingly, but it allowed him to cover the faces and better suppress the noises he made. Another finger was added, tearing him away from thoughts of anything else.

"I feel I must remind Raito-kun to relax," L stated breathlessly into his ear, making scissoring motions within the tight, tense passage. "I'm going to add another finger now. Please ready yourself."

Before Raito had time to mutter '_Already?' _he felt the third finger tickling his opening and he forced himself not to think about the discomfort and to loosen up his muscles. A second later, the third finger was buried inside him and Raito was attempting to control his breathing. _In…out….in…out…_Ah!

Raito's body convulsed and L whispered huskily, "_Found it._"

Recovering from the jolt of pleasure, Raito again tried to restrain his breathing, which was becoming increasingly difficult. _In…out….in…out…oh, god, **in, **_for God's sake. _Just _do _it already! _

Twisting slightly, Raito pushed himself into the fingers, silently telling Ryuuzaki what to do. The fingers were removed and Raito sighed in relief, thinking L was finally going to do something he'd told him to, but it wasn't so. The detective positioned himself at the now prepared entrance, and Raito readied himself for it this time, thinking '_finally' _in his mind. Several seconds passed and still L stayed.

"What…are you…?" Raito started, resting his cheek on the mattress so he could look back at L.

"I told you what I wanted, did I not?" L inquired softly, his voice scratching with strain as he contained his desire to give Raito what he wanted. Because it was what _he _wanted _too._

"You…what?" Raito shook his head, brain hazed with arousal. He tried to remember. When he did, his previously hooded eyes shot open. "You…said…"

"Yes?' L prompted in a deep, almost sultry baritone, "_What _did I say…Raito-kun…? _What _did I say I wanted…?"

Raito shifted his arms behind him and sunk his head into the mattress further, breathing out, "_A confession._"

L found himself smirking yet again, and he pushed the tip of his erection even more firmly against the expectant opening. Even then he reached down to cup Raito's sac, which had grown taut with pressure, and grew tauter still as L caressed the skin there. He figured Raito might need a little more persuasion.

"That's correct, Raito-kun," L kissed the spot between the youth's shoulder blades, trailing his tongue across the skin. He delighted in the shudder this action produced. "So…_confess _to me…tell me…what I want to hear…"

L was tormenting him.

Raito's breath hitched with each pinch and stroke those talented fingers gave. He couldn't take this anymore, really he couldn't, but he certainly wasn't going to sink so low as to confess _anything. _He wasn't that far gone yet, thank goodness. But he was on the verge of it, especially when cool fingers wrapped around his erection firmly, making his vision go blurry as they moved.

In a hasty decision, one Raito had thought through very quickly, he forced his hips backwards without warning, making the very tip of L sink into his confines. His idea was that, once L was inside him even just a bit, he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. The hands that had been elsewhere immediately snapped to his hip, grasping them tightly, almost painfully. Raito thought his plan had worked -

-until instead of sinking into him further, L pulled out. 

"That was a rather crude move, Raito-kun," L said to him, his voice even harsher now. Again, Raito had surpassed his expectations. Just as before, he had refused to give up control to him. "However, I will not move until you ask it of me."

"_Nngghh…_" Raito groaned as one of L's hands returned to his throbbing manhood and began stroking quickly, making Raito gasp and wriggle toward the hand.

L's hand moved expertly, thumb scraping over the tip in the sweetest way. Every once in a while the fingers would lower to fondle his straining balls before returning to his shaft. The hand moved up and down and the palm pressed against his head _hard, _causing him to bite down on the sheets so that his lip wouldn't begin to bleed. L knew just where to apply pressure, rubbing against the sensitive underside.

The ministrations continued and Raito writhed, and _god, _how he wanted to just _finish. _He clawed at L's stomach behind him with nearly feral vigor, sucking breath into his lungs at every chance. His breath was heavy as if he had been submerged in water for several minutes and was gasping for his first gulps of air. His orgasm approached, cascading toward him like a waterfall of pleasure -

And then, L stopped.

"_No…!_" Raito demanded, wanting desperately to slam his fist into the mattress. Alas, no matter how hard he tugged at the clasps that held his hands behind him, he was weaker than the steel it was made from. He was angry at himself for letting the word slip and angry at L for _stopping. _

"If Raito-kun wishes for more," L started, voice hoarse with the stimulation that Raito's reactions had given him and being present so very close to Raito's hole. "All he must do is _ask._"

"_God…._" Raito felt like whining. Really he did. Like throwing a tantrum and _making _L give him his way, because, damn it, _he needed release. _There was nothing, at that moment, he needed more than to cum, to feel _more _and just burst with pleasure…"Just…"

"Hmm…?" L nipped at Raito's left shoulder blade and gave Raito's erection a sharp tug.

"God! Just -_damn it -_just -_argh…_" Raito's hands clenched into a fist so tight he worried his fingers might rip themselves off. Damn it, damn it, _damn it…!_

What was the definition of torture? Severe mental anguish or physical pain. That was this. That was _exactly what this was. _Again, L squeezed him and he groaned into the bed. Severe mental anguish or physical pain. Another jerk of those fingers, roughly pulling at him. Severe mental anguish or physical pain. A harder yank, fingernails scraping over delicate, hot skin. Severe mental anguish or physical -

"**_Just move, damn it!_**" Raito almost shouted, eyes shut tightly, his teeth gritted together as though half of him had said it and the other half had physically tried to retrain him.

That was good enough for L. His patience, too, was wavering.

"As I said, Raito-kun, you only have to ask."

And, quite suddenly, he was fully sheathed inside him. With one powerful thrust he'd embedded himself inside Raito, with only the now dried saliva and small amount of precum to smooth the way.

Raito screamed into the mattress, and bit down on the sheets hard, only just not breaking through the thin fabric. Fire ignited in his spine, shooting up to reach his brain as though his bones were made of kerosene. He felt his stomach quiver and his entire body tense with pain. If this was what it felt like with the preparation, he paled to think on what it would have felt like _without _it.

L was surrounded by hot, rigid muscle. It was a hellish sort of heaven, searing and suffocating, but oh-so wonderful. He bit into the soft flesh of Raito's back, once again to attach himself to reality. When he came back to earth, albeit slowly, he felt the effect his sudden thrust had had on Raito. The muscles in the younger man's back rippled with effort and his chest heaved, sweat breaking out of his pores and coating his skin with exertion.

"Raito-kun," L murmured, breath hot against the back of Raito's ear. "I apologize. Did I hurt you?"

He received no answer from the boy in question, and took that as a yes. He restarting stroking the younger man, feeling that the erection had lost some of it's hardness. He used his other hand to rub smooth circles into Raito's inner thigh, attempting to sooth him. He soon coaxed Raito back to full hardness, and again Raito began to react to the touches, eventually relaxing enough so that L could move.

He rolled his hips gently, testing. Raito made no sounds of discomfort, and so he did so again, aiming for the prostate. A small strangled sound showed him that he'd found it, and he pushed against it with all his might, using the hand on Raito's thigh to hold his hips to deepen the thrusts. He pulled out about halfway and plunged back it, and again he reveled in the breath that was sucked in rapidly by the boy.

"_Huhnnn_…" Raito grunted as Ryuuzaki picked up speed. He still throbbed painfully from the abrupt intrusion, but with every hit of his prostate a little of the pain ebbed away.

Raito's hands fisted at air behind his back and his teeth gnawed at each other as L's pace quickened even further, striking the spot inside him over and over again. His breath was ragged and his legs trembled with effort to keep himself supported, something that was hard to do with his ankles locked together. But he did so anyway, his will to not seem completely weak overcoming the energy it took to hold himself up.

After all, if his legs collapsed, L would have to hold him up.

He would never hear the end of it.

The plunges went deeper and faster as the seconds went on, each throaty noise Raito made pushed L to accelerate. He was encompassed in a steaming, compact canal, the friction from each plummet forcing him to loose himself little more. He'd forgotten how good it had been, to be inside this gorgeous body, and he wondered how he'd ever thought he could give such a person up. Brilliant, beautiful and -_god -so dam tight!_

At a particularly hard invasion, with a hard smack against his prostate, Raito cried out through the sheet in his mouth and squeezed around the hot length buried inside him.

The ache had not left yet, but for some reason it didn't take away from the pleasure Raito received. It seemed to even add to it, making him give himself over to the feelings completely. He wasn't sure what it was -and he _wasn't _a masochist -but it felt good. No -not good, but it _felt. _His thoughts had nothing to do with this act at the moment, just incredible stimulation from both the gland inside him and the organ in Ryuuzaki's clever hand.

There were no words, no reasons or opinions -just pure, unadulterated _sensation._

Hands struggled in their metal confines furiously; he hated being so constrained. L found it amusing, and not to mention erotic, to see Raito fighting for freedom as ecstasy clouded his better judgment. Under any other circumstances, Raito would be able to tell that he couldn't break out of such cuffs, no matter how hard he pulled. But the boy was too far gone to realize it, and L was too far gone to care.

Raito was lost in a paradisiacal haze, in which only pleasure existed to him. His world had narrowed completely to a small world where he and L were the only things that were real. His gasped to try to regain his breath, which had never really left him, but because he felt as though he were drowning, and it was so exquisite that it was almost frightening.

"_Ah…hnnnh…L…god…nghh…!" _Raito's mouth was open wide and his eyes were shut tightly. The air he breathed tasted plain to him somehow, compared to the sweet elation that swallowed his body whole.

"_Raito-kun_," L breathed in return, his voice rough and yet somehow gentle at the same time. He gripped Raito's hips tighter and drove into him again, harder still, feeling close to his completion.

"_Nah_!" Raito half yelped at the plunder, the contact with the glorious spot inside him harder than ever. He felt himself giving way to the feeling of being 'gone' in a way that threatened to muddle his mind completely until he was a liquefied mess of uncontaminated pleasure.

One more blow to his prostate and he was thrown forcibly over the end, unable to stop himself from releasing a choked wail. He stiffened with his climax, white lights flashing in front of his eyes as he was dominated by every delightful emotion so much so that all self-control was mislaid. He spilled himself into L's hand with a shiver.

Upon the constriction of Raito's walls all around him, L too was compelled to come near violently inside the young man. The universe seemed to shatter around him with the force of it, his nails digging into Raito's hips as he ruptured deep within the beautiful man. Every part of his body seemed to jerk with him and his sight condensed and became slightly fuzzy.

L sunk forward, his muscles relaxing, and then he sighed against to moist skin of Raito's back. Their breaths were uneven, but regaining balance with every passing second. They lay for several seconds, reveling in light of the splendor of their orgasm. L trailed his bottom lip of Raito's neck and shoulder lightly, and Raito took a deep breath before twisting his neck to look back at L.

"What are you doing?" Raito asked, attempting to turn around, a signal for L to get out of him. L obliged, pulling his now limp shaft from the younger man and tucking himself into his underwear and zipping back up.

"Raito-kun isn't much for cuddling, is he?" L asked, cocking his head and pretending to pout.

"When my hands and feet are tied together? No, I can't say I am," Raito brought himself to his knees, "Unlock me already, you sadist."

"I find it interesting that Raito-kun thinks calling me names will make me unlock him faster."

He was reaching into his pocket again already, however.

"Whatever, Ryuuzaki, my arms are killing me. Just do it."

"Didn't we already?"

"Oh, stop with the puns, pervert," Raito snapped, and L crawled over, placing the key in the lock and turning. With a 'click' sound, Raito was free. He pulled down his shirt to cover his stomach again, and pulled up his trousers. Then he pulled himself onto the cot and added, "Ankles too."

"Now Raito-kun is patronizing me," L stated, but unlocked the ankle cuffs.

"I think I have the right to patronize you after you made me spend three _unnecessary _hours in a cell, for authenticity," Raito snorted, _"Right._"

"It was, though," L defended himself.

Raito ignored him and rubbed at his wrists and stretched his legs. "Much better."

"I agree," L commented, "I like it when Raito-kun is able to spread his legs."

Raito shot him a cold glare, "I don't know why I put up with you when you say comments like that. I just acted out a role play fantasy of yours and all I get are demeaning sex jokes in return?"

"You get to work on the Kira Case, in return," L pointed out, and Raito shrugged and stood up.

"We should clean this up," Raito said, gesturing toward the semen on the floor and cot. "By the way, where did you get this place?"

"It's an actual holding cell for suspects, Raito-kun," L replied, opening the cage door for him.

"And you keep it around, just in case you get a suspect that needs constant observation?"

"Of course," L replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course," Raito scoffed mockingly as they headed down the hallway. He felt gross, glazed with sweat and semen. He needed a shower.

"There is a shower area down that way. We must hurry though, your father will be wondering why a trip to the bookstore took so long," L said, reading his mind.

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

"What do you mean?" L then responded, "I'm coming with you."

Raito rolled his eyes, "We have to _hurry _L. Sex in the shower is _the opposite _of hurrying."

"I see…" L mused as Raito began walking toward the aforementioned shower room, but stopped when L spoke again.

"What about sex in a bath?"

-

-

-

In exchange for working on the Kira case, Raito was to perform sexual favors for L. L had wondered aloud in the beginning '_Does that make Raito-kun a whore?' _to which Raito had promptly responded to with a punch. Which lead to their first fight as an exclusive couple. Strangely, Raito had more bruises and sore areas from the sex than the fight.

Under normal circumstances, he would have never allowed himself to be 'on bottom' so frequently (or, rather, at _all_). But these weren't normal circumstances. To further his career in the NPA, and gain experience on the best cases, he _needed _inside connections. He needed to be in this case, one of the largest in Japan in a decade. He needed to prove himself as brilliant mind to the world. He needed _L_.

Ryuuzaki was just an added bonus.

His father had reluctantly allowed Raito on the case. Even though in the end Ryuuzaki had said he wasn't exactly letting him decide. He knew his son was capable, but he didn't want to put him in unnecessary danger. Somehow, someone was getting into people's house without anyone noticing something amiss, and putting poison in their food without getting caught or noticed. Ryuuzaki said there was a 74 percent chance that it was a woman, even though the majority of the victims were women. Some where the women's boyfriends (which he said was mostly likely just because they ate the same food), but over all there were 34 victims, and 22 of them were female.

Ryuuzaki also stated that there was a high chance that Kira was in show business, and appeared on television and in the media frequently. Raito had agreed with the statement and come up with his own facts on the matter, to which L's theory was strengthened.

However, at the time, they still had no lead suspects, but they were working on it.

The first few days on the job were uneventful. He was getting caught up on the work he'd missed since the case had begun and getting the files he needed sorted into the right places. The fourth day on the job, he joined in the work fully. The fifth day, he continued working but found nothing, and Ryuuzaki jumped him while his father and the others went out for lunch. On the sixth day, he came to a revelation.

"Yesterday another victim died," Ryuuzaki droned monotonously, reading from the paper that he held in front of his face with his thumb and forefinger.

"Gosh," Matsuda breath, rubbing his temples, "And we haven't even gotten done processing the one from a few days ago! How does she get to them so fast!?"

"She probably tricks them," Aizawa replied, brow set firmly. "If she really is a TV star, or at least a bit famous, she could trick fans by offering to spend time with them."

"So who is the new victim?" Raito prompted, turning toward Ryuuzaki in his computer chair and looking straight at the detective.

"Koori Motoharu. She was a 20 year old girl, not attending a University," L went on, "She had brown hair, brown eyes, she's 5'2 ,104 lbs and her boyfriend, an older man who is successful and rich, was out of town on a business trip."

"Boyfriend or sugar daddy?" Matsuda pondered.

"It hardly matters," L shrugged, throwing the paper down, "Not all the woman have boyfriends or husbands. The ages are around the same, no one older than thirty or younger than seventeen, but other than that…"

"Where did she live?" Soichiro asked, straightening out his glasses.

"Aiyoma, Jinkuku Street, Ai Neko Apartment building, apartment 4C," Ryuuzaki responded from memory, and Raito tapped his pencil a few times, considering it, before his eye's widened.

"Wait," he said suddenly, sparking everyone's attention. Raito spun back towards his computer and pulled up the internet. He typed something in, and few seconds later he made a triumphant sound.

"What is it, Raito?" his dad asked, coming over and leaning over his son to see the screen.

"Ryuuzaki, look at this," Raito gestured him to come over, and L did, almost hunching over Raito to see the screen, only the opposite shoulder as Soichiro.

"Aiyoma…" Ryuuzaki muttered.

"NHN was interviewing Misa Amane there, because of her movie premiere today," Raito said, hiding the budding excitement in his voice, "She was only a few blocks away from Ai Neko Apartment building, just a few streets over from Jinkuku. She could have easily come over to Koori's place."

"She could have even offered the girl tickets to the show…" Mogi considered. Both he and Aizawa were tall enough to see over Soichiro, Ryuuzaki and Raito, but Matsuda had to jump up and down to get a glimpse of the screen. It showed a cute blond girl, Misa Misa, winking at the camera.

"Yes…" L nodded, " This is good, Raito-kun. She is in show business, she had the means and the opportunity…now if we can only find a motive…"

They disperse, ungrouping from their huddle around the computer.

"She also wears bracelets like the beads we found at a few crime scenes," L considered, his head lolled back against to the back of his chair, looking at the ceiling with his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah, but…I mean, Misa Misa is so sweet and happy!" Matsuda said, "Why would she kill anyone? There isn't a reason too!"

"Her parents were killed in front of her, weren't they?" L asked.

Raito nodded, "Yeah, a year or so ago. Murdered by a burglar. The intruder is spending life in jail."

"It is possible…that she could have been traumatized by the event," L suggested thoughtfully, "Perhaps she even thinks that she should have died along with them. These girls…they resemble her somewhat, in looks or personality. Perhaps they are a manifestation of herself, and by killing them she is recreating the death that she feels should have been her own…?"

Raito raised an eyebrow, "That sounds strangely plausible."

L rolled his eyes over to the young man sardonically, "Thank you for your approval, Raito-kun."

"No problem," Raito smirked, "What I mean is, you're right. That's a motive, if it's true. It's the best we've got for now. We should concentrate on gathering more evidence against Amane."

"Yes…" L agreed, and the three men got busy. He turned toward his computer as well but his eyes did not leave Raito, even when he began to type. "Considering the possible motive, the beads, the fact she is a celebrity and that she was near the crime scene at the time of the murder, there is a…65 percent chance that Misa Amane is Kira."

"Good," Raito nodded and turned back to his computer, starting to look for Misa's email address. He wondered if she even had one; a nonexistent one would be difficult to hack into.

A few minutes passed, and Raito found that L had yet to stop staring at him. The black eyes were annoying, burning into the side of his head as though they were sniper rifles. It was similar whenever they had sex, only this time Raito was not foggy with pleasure, and therefore able to feel the full intensity of that cool stare.

"_What?_" Raito finally asked, sighing and looking over at the detective, "We have a lead. Aren't we supposed to be _working?_"

"I was merely wondering how Raito-kun knew about Misa being in Aiyoma today," L said, biting down on his thumb hard as he stared at Raito.

"What do you mean? You saw me look it up."

"Raito-kun knew before he looked it up," L pointed out easily, "You were only checking to make sure that your facts were correct before presenting your theory to us, as you should have."

"My sister watches those teen idol shows on television at dinner," Raito shrugged, "I remembered hearing it mentioned there…what? Why?"

L turned back to the computer and began reading. Raito looked backward briefly to check that all the other members, especially his dad, were busy before grabbing L's hand. Instead of a 'hand holding' gesture, it was more of a 'Hey, I asked you a question' action.

"_Why _was that important?" Raito repeated, holding onto Ryuuzaki's hand tightly, eyes narrow at the detective as the wheels turned in his mind.

"I was just curious, Raito-kun," L answered shortly. He tried to tug his hand out of Raito's grip but Raito just held on tighter, determined to get an answer.

"Liar. You don't stare at me for five minutes straight because you're curious," Raito's eyes were nearly slits, "If that was the case, you would have asked right away. You were debating on whether or not to ask…perhaps because you were unsure I would tell the truth even if you presented me with the question?"

"I did no such thing. I was curious, Raito-kun. You are making this as more than it is."

"No, I'm _not_!" Raito hissed lowly, against his eyes shooting over to make sure the others were preoccupied before darting back to Ryuuzaki and pinning the older man to his chair. "Why would you think I would lie about it? I want to catch her as much as you do, why would I…"

Raito trailed off, realization showing in his eyes.

"…unless I was _helping her,_" Raito breathed, eyes flashing, "You suspect _me? _How the hell is that possible?"

"Raito-kun, that is completely false," L stated, finally yanking free his hand, "If Raito-kun wished to hold my hand, he could just mention it. I would have no objections as long as he wasn't planning to break it."

"No promises," Raito snarled, "Don't change the subject on me! You thought I…you suspect _me…?_"

"No, Raito-kun, I do _not,_" L said firmly, truthfully. "For one thing, you were _with me, _if you remember, all day in fact. If you need a further reminder, I could demonstrate for you what it was we were doing…"

"Fine then, you don't suspect me," Raito snapped, rolling his eyes as yet another sexual innuendo from the famous detective, "Then _what? _Don't try to fool me, L, I'm not as transparent as other people."

"So I've noticed," L sulked, rubbing his big toes together.

"_Well?_"

"I did not know why Raito-kun knew so much about Amane," L finally answered, looking at his computer screen, "I figured Raito-kun knew about the premier because he was interested in the movie, and I hadn't known Raito-kun was interested in such things. Now that I know it's not because you were interested in it, I am no longer confused by what I thought was a display of an attraction to trivial entertainment."

It took a moment to decode what L had said. Interest…attraction…entertainment…Right. What a liar L was. No, Raito knew what he meant now, and he smirked in light of the disclosure.

"Attraction to trivial entertainment?" Raito gave a smug grin that grated on L's nerves, "Don't you mean an attraction to _Amane…?"_

"I believe they coincide."

"Oh no," Raito laughed, chuckling at the thought, "You were…you thought I was attracted to her. That I thought she was cute and was checking up on where she was going to be so I could _see _her…you were _jealous. _Hahaha!"

"Raito-kun is very cruel."

"_Hahahaha -!_" The laugh was the same sultry laugh that L had heard the first night they'd met. The task force members looked over briefly before getting back to work, but L just looked at the boy -_laughing at it -_his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Raito-kun apparently does not understand humor."

"Hahaha -I'm -ha -I just -I mean," Raito caught his breath, "I thought it was something _important. _For a second I thought I was a _suspect. _And it was just you… being…_jealous?_"

"If that's the way Raito-kun wants to put it…" 

"Oh, it is," Raito smirked, attempting to control himself, before thinking '_the hell with it' _and letting silky sniggers tumbled from his mouth.

"I think Raito-kun…"

"_Hahaha -!_"

"I think Raito-kun needs another confinement."

-

-

-

* * *

I have decided to continue this story. I mean, when you get 92 positive reviews (not including the ones I got on AFF) you've got a winner, right? 

Although, I've decided to use this story as practice. Lemon practice. -blushes -So basically, I'm going to write a lemon in each chapter, using different techniques that I want to try. For example, this chapter I did 'bondage' and 'from behind', neither of which I've done before. Others will include threesome, toys and…anything else I can think of. Probably more role play games to. 'Cause their fun.

There will be warnings at the top of each chapter to tell you what to expect. However, here are a few things you WILL NOT be seeing;

Necrophilia, Scat, Water Sports and Bestiality.

If you don't know what any of those are, you probably don't want to, but I'll answer your questions in a Review Reply if you _really _want to know.

If there is anything you'd specifically like to see, feel free to make suggestions.

Also, the thing about the lemons I write is, I try to make them tasteful. I hate using disgusting words, and phrases. Like the 'd' word for penis, and even 'cock' I use rarely (sometimes you just run out of things to call it, so I have to use it once in a while). One phrase I will never, ever, ever, _ever _use is 'shot his load'. OMG - cringe -No offense to those who have used this before but -ew. There are so many better ways to say it, I don't understand why you'd choose something so…vulgar. --'

It will have a plot but…it'll pretty much be second to the sex. Which is pretty much the opposite of what I usually do, but eh. Sometimes the actual plot will actually _lead _to sex…Sometimes I think I'm too young to be so experienced in writing sex scenes. :P Oh well.

So…what did you think about this chapter, eh? Please review!

Nilah


	3. Of Geography

Title:**_ Of Physics And Chemistry_**

CHAPTER WARNINGS_:_ Shower sex and sex in a public place.

* * *

-

-

-

_Anybody who believes that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach flunked geography._ -Robert Byrne

-

-

-

_"How about a game of tennis, Raito-kun?"_

That was probably the strangest thing Raito had ever heard Ryuuzaki say. Even 'I am L' was more plausible than the skinny, crooked man actually being able to play tennis well. Although Raito could attest to L being stronger than he looked better than most people, it was still strange to think of him in tennis clothing, with a racket is his hands.

L usually held things delicately, as though they might break. Except, perhaps, for Raito.

He was usually pretty rough on that front, Raito thought scathingly as they walked toward the tennis court. It took him a moment o realized that no one else was playing there, and Raito blinked, raising his eyebrows at his companion. He hadn't even changed into a tennis outfit, claiming that he was much more comfortable in his usual clothes.

"Where is everyone?" Raito inquired, taking another look just in case he'd missed someone.

"I rented this place out for the day," L replied, clicking open the fence and opening it. He went inside before Raito and Raito followed him, still slightly perturbed.

"It's hardly necessary for us to play tennis alone," Raito rolled his eyes as they headed inside and L pulled a ball from the basket and saying, "Do you want to serve?"

"Yes," L responded automatically. Raito tossed the green ball at L and walked to the center of the court, near the back and got ready. He couldn't underestimate L, not when it was detective that suggested the match in the first place. That meant that L was a decent player. Raito was also pretty sure that L had seen his trophies the night he had dinner at his house, so L was most likely aware of his experience in this sport. To challenge him when he knew he was good meant that L was sure of his ability.

That L thought he stood a good chance against him.

Raito _wouldn't _loose.

L served. He swung his arm forward and slapped the ball powerfully against the net of his racket, sending it over to Raito's side in a flash. Although Raito had appeared to have been ready, he wasn't prepared for such a strong serve this early in the game. L got the ball back and repeated the process, this time Raito going for the ball, lunging to the side and missing it by mere inches.

He retrieved he younger man picked himself off the ground and brushed off his shorts which, L thought, were quite flattering for Raito's legs. He usually wore long pants, which complimented his backside but did little for his long legs.

"What are you waiting for?" Raito asked, bent over (bad thoughts, L, concentrate!) with the handle of the racket in his hands tightly ('handle' jokes? Really? L, you're a genius and that's the best you can come up with?) looking determined to beat his rival.

Mm. He _was _getting off track, wasn't he?

"Thirty, Love," L stated easily, and then served again, striking the ball with a force that was even harder than before. This time Raito jumped to catch it and hit it back easily, and then the dance began.

The ball zoomed back and fourth between them, L hitting it with all his strength each time, and his initial lead meant little after fifteen minutes. L was ahead by tree points, and then Raito would catch up and be winning by four points and then L was once again gaining on him. Raito served better than L did, less predictably, but reacted just a bit slower in the midst of the game as they whacked the ball back and forth.

When the ball managed to strike the fence straight on, it shook until it rattled.

The ball made a horrible sound as it whammed beside or behind him, bust a wonderful _crack _whenever it made impact with his racket and soared over to L's court. He aimed to the left then right and spun it just right to make it hit at a certain angle and went in the other direction. His knees were beginning to ache, and for the first time he was really beginning to wish he'd worn socks, as his feet burned from such raw contact with the bottom of his shoes.

He was being directed all over the court, running from one end to the other, and his usually incredible stamina was wavering. Raito, of course, was no better off, but L was impressed that the boy had managed to run him into exhaustion yet again. Raito was quite a sight though, with sweat dripping down his face and his legs shimmering with a light layer of perspiration, huffing and puffing deeply.

It was strangely arousing.

Raito's chest heaved and his lungs seared with want for more air. He put his hands on his knees for a second to catch his breath, and peering at L from under damp bangs. The handle of the racket was slightly slick in his hands, but he wiped his hand on his shorts and stood back up straight, taking a deep breath of fresh air and getting back into stance before throwing up the ball for yet another serve.

Another set later, Raito was more than beat. They agree had agreed on only three, and it was over now, the winner decided. L got them both water bottles from the beverage machine, and Raito threw his head back and downed the plain liquid as though it were the best thing he'd ever tasted. L had recovered from his windedness but his shoulders were sagging more than usual.

Raito had won by two points.

"You beat me," L said, his tone flat. Raito could sense the pouting in the pitch. There was a sharp sense of accomplishment in Raito's chest at this win, finally dominated L for once -as opposed to the several times that L had technically dominated him sexually.

Yes, this made him feel better.

"Stop sulking, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, running the back of his hand over his forehead to clear it of a bit of sweat, "Let's go shower, then go back to work."

"I most certainly am not sulking, Raito-kun," L replied sulkily. To be perfectly honest, he'd been hoping to beat Raito-kun until he was so tired he couldn't fight of any of L's advances, nor restrain any pleasured faces and screams…

L hadn't expected Raito to actually be that _good. _Or, even if he had been good, he'd thought he'd win anyway. How annoying.

"Come on," Raito tugged at the sleeve of L's shirt roughly before letting it go and walking toward the showers, shaking his head.

L followed after a moment and easily caught up to Raito, who looked over at him to make sure he was over his defeat before speaking.

"Does the task force even know about this little break, anyway?" Raito inquired, raising his eyebrow as he opened the door for them both and they walked into the large shower area. The tiles were blue and white and there were lockers and benches to the left. Although no one was around to steal his garments (except for L and -was it wrong that he thought such a prank was actually a possibility?) Raito headed over to the lockers intending to lock his shoes and underwear inside.

It turned out that the lockers had no locks (one had to buy them from the front) so that basically defeated the purpose. Raito could only hope that L wasn't immature enough to do such a thing to him.

L followed him, and Raito turned away briefly, peeling his shirt off and throwing it into the washer. He slid his shorts down his hips and then letting them fall around his ankles. He did the same with his underwear and then picked them up off the ground, feeling his shorts briefly to see if they were too wet with sweat to go without washing. They were dry, so Raito just tossed them into they locker he was using and sat on the bench to slip his shoes and socks off.

It was a wonder that he's actually become comfortable enough around the strange man to not think twice about getting undressed in front of him -although he supposed that that was what happened when people had sex together multiple times.

Placing his shoes in his locker neatly, side by side, witch his socks folded inside them, Raito also folded his clothes on top of them before closing the door, walking to the washer and starting it.

Almost immediately after the hum of the washer began, Raito felt a body at his back.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki, long time no…" Raito pressed back a bit and felt silky hardness of an erection pressing into the left cheek of his bottom. "..feel."

"A very long time," L agreed, running his lips up the nape of Raito's neck lightly and wrapping his arms around Raito's narrow waist. He let his hand settle on Raito's stomach and chest, for now.

"I was kidding, it was just last night."

"As I said, a very long time."

"For you, perhaps," Raito agreed, his hands planting themselves on the washed in front of him. He unconsciously tilted his head to the side a bit to allow L further access to the side and back of his neck. "I would have never thought, when I first met you, that you would be such a sex fiend."

"I am not usually like this," L affirmed, fingers stroking Raito's abdomen, gradually inching from his navel, tickling his belly button and descending further. "But Raito-kun is quite tempting…excruciatingly so."

Raito's breath hitched as one set of fingers dropped to brush his slowly forming erection, "Is that so?"

"It is," L said, and his tongue came out to wet the skin beneath his lips, and then quickly his entire mouth latched to the area, forcing a soft sound from Raito's mouth, "Just watching Raito-kun fold clothes in a state of undress caused me to grow unnaturally aroused. And laundry is not something I find especially erotic."

"No? Just not your thing?" Raito teased, as L's hand rubbed against the underside of his member and he arched a bit, sucking in breath quickly. L didn't answer but instead folded his fingers over to better cover Raito's shaft, closing his hand fully around him.

"You know, Ryuuzaki, we _just _got done exercising, don't you think -_Uuhhh…"_

L's hand had squeezed hard. The sucking increased and L bit down just enough to cause a sharp pain before soothing the pain with his tongue, kissing the spot and repeating the process.

"I guess… not…_hhaahhn_.." skeletal fingers cupped his sac as the other hand moved slowly up and down the hardening length. "…so _this _is the real reason why…_nn_, you rented the place out…_mmnnn_.."

"Unquestionably, Raito-kun."

L pulled him away from the washer and slowly began walking them toward the first showerhead, stroking Raito the entire way. Raito's knees were turning into jelly but he managed to make it to the tile wall without collapsing as his body heated up under the skillful caresses. The lips on his neck moved upward, his tongue trailing up to his ear as L sneaked one hand away from Raito's manhood too tweak the shower head all the way to the left.

The water spilled onto them and Raito gasped at the cold overtook him, for a brief moment that sensation overwhelming the hand on touching him. Then, L's tongue slipped into his ear deeply.

"Not there…!" a gasp tore itself from Raito's mouth yet again, this time not from the cold, since the water was gradually becoming warmer.

It splashed gently on his head and down both of their body's making their skin slick and L's own arousal slip in between his cheeks to lay precariously in the hollow between them.

"Hmm…why ever not, Raito-kun?"

"Be -ca -_nng_….beca-_ah_!"

"Because Raito-kun can…mm… never form full sentences when I -mmn… do this to his ear?" L chuckled, sending vibrations through his tongue that was flicking out every now and again in between words to lap at Raito's earlobe. Raito rested his forehead against the cool tile as the tongue slid out sensual before jutting back in, and Raito's body jolted against him, further pressing L against him.

This was…it was horrible that this was becoming second nature, but…Damn it, wasn't he supposed to be getting _clean? _This wasn't getting clean -this was getting dirty. And they were in public! Maybe with no one around, but still. That was very…un-Raito. Un-Raito? Fuck, the small ministrations were sucking the vocabulary right out of him!

Raito grabbed L's wrist and yanked his hand away from his length and turned himself around quickly, before L could stop him. L bent in, thinking he wanted a face-to-face encounter, but Raito put his hands on his chest.

"I'm sweating and disgusting -we can do this later," Raito said, looking at L decisively.

"I am not sure that Raito-kun truly understands…"

L went to grab him but Raito was read for this, stepping to the side and out of his reach quickly -but the jerky movement caused him to slip on the wet tile, throwing him backwards and into the wall, where he fell painfully on his bottom. Raito closed his eyes, grimacing at the pain and making a sharp sound. The water continued to toppled over his body, and the puddle on the floor made him slip several times as he tried to get up, failing ungracefully.

"…how very much he affects me."

Raito looked up as the voice deepened suddenly from it's normal baritone to something of a velvety husk, and the obsidian eyes matched the voice perfectly. They were staring down at Raito, his expression not different from his usual ones, but his eye were aglow with desire.

It was only then that Raito took in the picture he was probably making for L at that very moment.

L couldn't help it. Raito was…well, it shouldn't have been possible for a person to look that good at all times. First, sweaty and gross, panting furiously in the heat of the sun, and now soaking wet, mussed and spread out on the ground. His face was flushed, most likely from the pain and the pleasure that hadn't gone away, if the still standing erection was anything to go by. His legs were spread, as he had tried to keep his balance, revealing everything there was to see between those long, lightly muscled legs.

L let himself fall to his knees, ignoring the spark of pain as his kneecaps smacked against the wet tile. He bend over and pressed his lips to Raito's. They were drenched in water, the high faucet send tiny streams of it onto their heads and bodies. Raito was glaring, his breathing slightly irregular against L's firm, persistent lips.

"What if I know…and just don't _care?_" Raito asked, chuckling against L's lips and reaching forward to grasp the tall erection standing against the slim stomach. L's breath hitched this time, and he attempted to cover it up by slipping his tongue in past the barrier of white teeth and grabbing Raito's own enlarged member tightly.

Raito groaned and pushed his hips up immediately, twisting his own tongue with L's and abandoning the 'just a shower' phase as that talented hand moved against him just like _that. _The second hand went off to the side, looking for the small bottle of conditioner that were in all the showers. Long fingers caught the container and snapped his open hurriedly, turning it upside down on his hand and then dropping it when he's gotten a surplus amount.

L went for the entrance, still stroking the velvety shaft and held his index and middle finger close together, and ran it in circles against the pucker of muscle. Water was getting into L's eyes, but he could only concentrate on the way the muscles of Raito's anus clamped around his intruding fingers. L pushed his two lubricated digits completely into him and moved his lips from Raito's mouth to his cheek and jaw and down his neck.

"_Hnnm_…" Raito tilted his head against the mouth suckling on his neck and wrapped his legs around L's back loosely as the fingers invaded him further, wriggling and stretching him. The creamy conditioner was cool inside him briefly but warmed with the heat of his arousal.

Still caressing L's erection, Raito used his other hand to hold onto L's shoulder to keep him from sliding further down the wall and onto his back. The coldness of the wall he was leaning against was beginning to grow on him, and Raito bowed his head, sucking in his breath quickly as L nibbled on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His heels dug into the bony back of the detective and the fingers in him pushed deeper, forcing moans from his swollen lips and making his hips move to meet the movements.

L's fingers suddenly twisted obscenely in him, curling acutely and stabbing his prostate. "_Haahhaannuh_!"

Raito's hand released L's erection as his body tightened around him, legs stiffening and body tensing as he cried out. Damn it! He wasn't nearly as embarrassed by this as he was the first time -after all, it wasn't as if this wasn't _enjoyable. _He remembered clearly that he'd wanted to sleep with 'Ryuuzaki' before he ever knew he was L. It was still rather mortifying whenever he stopped to think about it…

…but when L did something like _that _with his teeth and lips and fingers - and Raito forgot about his humiliation, his 'submission', and everything bad about this arrangement. Because he had a brilliant 'lover' that also happened to be the best detective in the world, and as long as he succumbed to amazing sex (which was, secretly, not that difficult to do) he could work on the most testing cases and escape the inevitable boredom that his genius seemed to require.

"_Ah_!" again with the fucking _prostate_.

Finally another finger was added and Raito gritted his teeth against the sparks of pain that began at the base of his spine but ignored it. It was nothing compared to the first time -or the second for that matter- and it actually heightened the experience more than pure pleasure would. "L…I'm fine, just get -_uh _- in already…I don't want to stay here, _nng_…all day…_ah_…"

Raito opened his eyes and found L's face in front of his own, soaking wet and dripping flatteringly with small streams of water. His hair was neater than Raito had ever seen it, still tangled, but flat and smooth, hanging to L's shoulders. For the first time, Raito actually thought he was almost _pretty, _with his hair straight and wet, his cheeks flushed with excitement and his usually bug eyes narrowed at him.

After a brief pause, L nodded and removed his fingers, retrieving the bottle of conditioner and poured more onto his hand before throwing it aside once more. Raito felt his legs being lifted further upward to hook over L's shoulders and L slicked his shaft in the smooth cream and then aligned himself with the passage. Raito hands held tightly into L's shoulder to brace himself as the tip nudged his opening slightly, and Raito took a breath, his face turning upwards, being hit by the spray of the showerhead.

In a sharp, quick thrust upward L entered the younger man completely, hauling Raito off the ground and completely against the wall.

"_Huuuhnn_," Raito groaned, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side as he clenched his muscles against the hot swell of flesh inside him. The gush of water hit him in the cheek and cascaded down his neck hotly, and steam was beginning to rise all around, adding to the insufferable heat already suffocating them. The thick air snaked it's way into their throats, Raito's already erratic breaths escalating to throaty wheezing, fingernails scraping against L's shoulders.

L reveled in the slick heat surrounding him, ducking his head and nuzzling his nose into Raito's shoulder against the glossy, wet skin there that was still red with the rouge of his kisses. He placed one hand on the wall near Raito's hip, pressing into the crack between tiles with his fingers lest his hand slide, and he placed the other on Raito's thigh to keep the leg up on his shoulder better; the other was already slipping.

He pulled back a bit, rocking out of the youth and then back in, a deep sound forming in the back of his throat that wouldn't have been audible if not for the room they were in that seemed to magnify each sound, from their ragged breathing, the wet sounds of L pumping in and out of him to the rain-like sound of the shower against the floor.

"_Nnnhhh_…!"Raito moaned as L thrust back in fully, ramming against the spot inside him with too gentle force and forcing Raito's hips to meet him push for push. "What…_nuh…_are you waiting for…?"

"If I went our normal pace now, then…_uh_…I would finish much too soon," L replied, driving in again, perhaps a bit harder than the last, but still at a steady pace.

"I already said we…have to do this fast, we're in…a public shower for…god's sake…I don't _want _this to take…too long-_ggnnuuhh_!" for once L did as he was told and slammed into him powerfully, and the intensity of it made Raito's leg fall from the gaunt shoulder to hook on L's elbow instead. L drove into him again just as hard, and again hard.

"Better?" L grunted, latching his teeth onto the sleek skin of Raito's neck and forcing himself into the constricted canal another time.

"_Mu -much_….!" Raito gulped air, oxygen not really helping his brain work at all as that sensitive spot inside him was attacked with vigor, sending his mind and body reeling. His knees locked, pulling L deeper and his lower stomach muscles tightened as lightning originating from his groin spread through his body, in jolts of pleasure, up his spin and down his legs, curling his toes and twisting his body.

His hands found L's head, and his fingers tangling the strands as he was pushed further into the wall, sliding up it a bit with each thrust. His back ached when his mind allowed him to think about it, but the shocks of bliss tended to cloud his mind as the thrusting increased in speed and strength.

"_Uh…huhhh….nnngg…ahh…ah-haaaa…!"_

The hand on his thigh slithered inward to grasp his straining erection and Raito's teeth gnawed at each other briefly before ripping apart in a sharp cry when that hand squeezed and the fingers stroked in an unforgiving and brutal rhythm. L's thrusting persisted furiously, and the teeth on his neck bit painfully, digging in to mark the skin there but not yet break the skin.

The raven-haired aberration sped up further and Raito felt his climax gaining on him, taking a hold of his body and rocking him with waves of desire. He wrapped himself around the detective further as L plunged into him again and again, prying him open perfectly with each insertion. L grunted against him, accelerating further, also coming up on his own completion.

"_Sh…_damn it -! L -_ngnn_!" Raito gasped, pulling harshly on L's wet hair just to spite him. The tile was cold and hard against his back, digging harshly into his shoulder blades.

"Don't…don't say my real name here, Raito-ku -" L said breathlessly, and pushed in again quickly, and then pulled out. He slipped a bit, the still pouring water making his knee slide a few inches back and adjusting the angle of his onslaughts. "-_kun_…!"

Raito didn't bother nodding, comprehending the warning only enough to remind himself not to say the word. His breath sped up along with the continuous prodding, each invasion harder than the last. The hand on his sex kept the same pace as the stroking member inside him, and Raito was loosing himself yet again to the sensations, the pleasure and tiny sparks of pain from the jaw attached to his shoulder.

The next attack of his prostate began the downward spiral to the pinnacle of ecstasy.

"_Oh God _-!" Raito thrashed, throwing his head back and nearly slamming it into the wall, nails clawing against L's scalp cruelly. "Ryuuzaki -go -go _faster dammit -nng -_I'm so clo -ah!-just - _nnnuuuhhhh…!"_

L's sight blurred as he came a split second before Raito did, long fingers scratching the tile wall and the other set of digits fingers constrict around Raito's throbbing length. Such compression made Raito's body seize and a scream catch in his throat as the zenith of his rapture. A feeling that felt so good that it was nearly pain tore through him from his toes to his crotch to his chest and up to his throat, where it ripped further, splitting his lips apart to release a loud, erotic shout.

Raito's body relaxed after L's and they slid to the floor, Raito panting and licking his lips, tasting his saliva, sweat and the water that was still spraying them from above. L unlatched his teeth from Raito's shoulder and instead pressed his lips to the underside of Raito's jaw, which was moving with the force of Raito's inhales. Raito's leg, relaxed now, fell from L's shoulder and he closed his eyes, attempting to even out his breathing. L ran his hand up Raito's sides, and then down again, stopping at the hips, which served to ground Raito as he came down from the delicious high.

Raito was fairly sure he heard the to the shower room open and shut, but he was in too much of an post-orgasm haze to really be certain.

-

-

-

"Let's get ice cream," L said suddenly as they walked from the shower fully dressed a dry, Raito wearing his freshly washed T-shirt. They'd actually showered after they had gotten back enough energy to stand and L had just called Watari briefly to tell him that they were done and needed a ride back to the hotel.

"What is this, a date?" Raito asked as they started down the sidewalk that led to the front desk, passing a lot of startlingly green grass and pretty, brightly colored flowers.

"I would have that that was obvious from the outing and the intercourse."

"Usually the participants have sex _after _food…" Raito commented sardonically as they passed the fountain with a statue of a little boy spitting water. Raito wondered why the owners of this tennis court thought that was attractive.

"And Raito-kun and I are so very conventional," L droned, putting his finger to his mouth. Blinking, then smirking, Raito responded simply.

"True."

They came up to the front desk and checked out, the girl at the front was obviously new or dimwitted by the way she stumbled around the office, looking for her misplaced pen. Or perhaps she was infatuated with Raito and was blustering around as many girls did when in his presence. Raito found that incredibly annoying. A figure in the waiting room caught his eye and he looked over to a man sitting in one of the chairs there, the only occupant of the room for people who were waiting on a court to open up.

"Who's that?" Raito asked, more to himself than anything. L was good, but he doubted the detective could identify any stranger that Raito felt the need to point out.

"…I would guess it's someone waiting for the people that rented out the tennis court to free up again, Raito-kun," L answered, barely giving the man a second glance. "However, I see no second person, so unless his partner went to the restroom or something of that nature, then he must be here for another reason. He's also wearing a suit, so unless there's a change of in his suitcase then I would think he's here for a different reason."

"Thank you for that thorough analysis, Ryuuzaki," Raito responded, taking the pen the girl gave him and signing the pad of paper.

"Raito-kun is very welcome, although the conclusions I came to were nothing he couldn't figure out by himself," L replied as they walked from the office and out into the street where Watari was waiting in the limo for them.

They got into the limo and Raito thanked Watari politely, who easily informed him it was no problem and L told the play-chauffer that they wanted to stop for ice cream.

"What flavor would Raito-kun like?"

"I'm really not a fan of ice cream, L, but you can go ahead." Raito waved his hand dismissively and turned his head to look out the window as the limo pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"I want Raito-kun to have some. I would feel bad to eat it in front of him," came the baritone voice from behind him, and the sound of lips rubbing against a finger in mid-sentence. Raito scoffed.

"Never stopped you before."

"People change."

"Right, and you have?" Raito snorted, crossing his right leg over the left and ignoring the throb in his lower back that had started up a second ago.

"…No."

"Mm, yeah. Eat ice cream yourself." Raito resisted the urge to roll his eyes -a desire that often appeared in the detective's presence and he went back to staring out the window. They pulled onto the side of the street next to an ice cream parlor, and through the speaker Watari asked what ice cream they would like.

"I will be having a doubt scoop, one of chocolate and the other of bubblegum," L relayed simply, "And Raito-kun will be having one scoop of vanilla."

Raito blinked, looking at L with a frown, "I could have sworn I said that I didn't want any."

"Oh? Raito-kun must be hallucinating. Perhaps dehydration from

"Ah, right. That _must _be it," Raito felt like smacking L upside the head but decided to be the adult for the moment. "At least you forced a flavor on me that I actually _like."_

"It seemed dull enough for Raito-kun to enjoy it."

"Raito's frown deepened and morphed into a scowl, "How thoughtful of you."

"I thought so as well. Therefore Raito-kun can never say that I have been neglectful to him."

"Because you bought me the kind of ice cream I like," Raito shook his head, "Why do I tolerate you again? Oh yes, the cases I have access to…"

"I believe it is the frequent mind-blowing sex, Raito-kun."

"No, no, _definitely _the cases."

It was L's turn to narrow his eyes. "Perhaps I should remind Raito-kun just how much he enjoys -"

__

Ring…ring…

Raito flashed a smirk at L, who still looked rather annoyed (at least, Raito thought so, although one really couldn't tell for the stoic look on his face) and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Raito-kun! Guess what? We got a ticket to the talk show!"

Raito blinked, held his phone away from his ear long enough to check that yes, it was Matsuda, before bringing the phone back to his ear.

"Hello, Matsuda…now, care to explain what you mean by that?" L's brow twitched slightly as his emotions quickly transformed from irritated to interested.

"What do -oh! What, Mogi? I -I didn't tell him!? Oops! Sorry, Raito-kun, I must have forgot," Matsuda sounded withdrawn for a split second before perking up again, "Anyway, Misa Misa is going on the talk show segment of NHN to talk about her upcoming movie!"

Raito 'hummed in approval, "I see…and you have tickets for this?"

"Yeah! I mean, well…" Matsuda paused briefly, "Um, we have _one _ticket, and you don't even know how hard it was to get. So only one of us can actually go in…we figured that you would make the best candidate, really, because of your age and looks. You don't look like a weird old stalker, and you're young enough to pass for one of her fans."

"That's fine with me," Raito nodded, and suddenly felt something slick on his ear. Namely, L's tongue. His breath hitched, and -damn it, of course Matsuda would hear it.

"Eh -is Raito-kun okay? You are Ryuuzaki were playing tennis, right? You're breathing sounded a little weird -you're not still out of breath, are you?" the voice on the other end was full of concern.

"I'm fine," Raito managed at the moist muscle slipped into his ear canal tantalizingly. Raito swatted L away, and the mouth was ripped away from his ear. Raito grabbed a tissue from the side of the limo, near the small television, "You bastard."

"I…what?" and now the voice sounded irrefutably hurt.

"Not you, Matsuda, I was talking to Ryuuzaki," Raito sighed, wiping at his ear and glaring at the older man beside him. At that moment, the door opened and Watari appeared with the ice cream cones.

"Here you are, sirs," Watari handed them over and Raito took his cone with the hand that still had tissue in it, subsequently protecting him a bit from the cold of the sweet. The door shut a moment later and L immediately got to work on his ice cream.

Raito looked up at the ceiling as the car started., "So, give me the specifics, Matsuda."

"Okay, er…" there was a ruffling of papers and a few mumbles that weren't Matsuda, probably Aizawa wondering why the hell Matsuda hadn't had the information ready, "There! It's Friday night at the NHN filming studio at seven O'clock -but the audience had to be seated by 6:45."

Rait stored this in his memory, "All right, and who else is going to be there?"

"Er…um, the anchor, Tamaki Osari, and the weather guy Mikari Kukuro and a bunch of camera people, and some interns…"

"It's Tuesday today," Raito sat up a bit straighter and grimaced as a bit of ice cream fell, sliding down the cone in a tear drop-like fashion and running to kiss his fingers coolly, "I want the names of everyone that is going to be there by early Friday, preferably Thursday, can you do that, Matsuda?"

"Oh -yeah, of course," there was sound of movement as Matsuda probably nodded violently, "I can do that, sure, Raito-kun. Consider it done!"

"Good, good," Raito paused to lick the line of white liquid from where it was beginning to pool on his hand up to it's origin

"Also! Misa is known to taking questions from the audience, and sometimes even letting a person come onto the television with her!" Matsuda seemed more excited about meeting Misa than getting to question her, "So you might want to do that, because she's really honest about stuff, even her personal life, and you could ask Misa Misa if she's still sad about her parents death -"

"Must you call her 'Misa Misa', Matsuda?" Raito felt Ryuuzaki's eyes burning into him. What the hell was his problem?

"But, ah…that's what she goes by. She likes it and thinks it's cute, though…"

"You understand that she's our prime suspect, don't you, Matsuda?" Raito asked, ignoring the eyes on him as he continued talking and licking his ice cream to keep it from making his hand unbearably sticky.

"Well…yeah, but…" He sounded dejected, and sighed deeply, "Okay, sorry, Raito-kun. Is there anything else you need to know? Ah -and you're dad wants to know when you'll be back."

"Nothing else I need to know at the moment, Matsuda," Raito replied, searching for the nearest street sign and then adding, "And we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Could you get some coffee ready for me?"

"Sure!" Matsuda replied, "See you soon, Raito-kun!"

Raito closed the phone with a click and caught another droplet with the tip of his tongue, and again his eyes were drawn to the intense stare directed at him. He looked over at L finally, putting his phone back into his pocket and gazing at the older man mildly.

What was he…? Raito went to lick the ice cream again and then paused, the answer coming to him so easily he wondered why it wasn't obvious.

Oh. _That _was the reason.

Raito took an extra long lick of the ice cream for good measure, allowing his tongue trail over the ivory treat and making another dribble of it slide down the cone. He caught the spill easily, letting his tongue drift up it and then flick out slightly again to lick his lips. Then he looked at L straight on, eyes set and narrow, voice firm and unrelenting as he spoke.

"…I am _not _going down on you."

-

-

-

Teru was investigating a murder, trying to gather more evidence on his own time, since the police seemed to have given up on convicting him. Justice was not so submissive, Teru would not allow such disorder, not if _he _had anything to say about it. And since he was the District Attorney, this time he did. But before he could ever consider

Probably because said murderer was suspected to be Ryuuga Hideki, and…well, know one wanted to be known as the cop that brought that Japanese Idol down. Oh hell no. There would be a mob of rabid fan girls at that officers door, with pitchforks, torches and most probably T-shirts depicting said pop star's chiseled face.

But Teru was not dissuaded by such threats. This was for justice, order, and if the killer was Ryuuga Hideki, heart throb of Japan or no, Teru would bring him down. Which was why he was looking for evidence himself instead of getting detectives to do it.

Ryuuga's alibi was that he'd been playing tennis with his manager. The manager covered him -but why wouldn't he? Ryuuga going to jail would mean he lost the disgusting amount of money he made. Teru was here to check up on it again, to see if anyone had seen him. The police had asked if he was here, and the log said he was…but Teru wanted _real _proof, an eye witness.

"I'm with the police, and I'd like to talk with anyone that was here about two weeks ago," Teru stated, "He is the main suspect in the murder of upcoming model Dana Mizoku."

"Uh…well, it's rented out today," said the girl, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, Teru suspected. Of course, this place wasn't too unused to that. A few celebrities and other millionaires rented the place out four or five times a year, like Ryuuga Hideki had, for privacy.

"I understand, but this is urgent, I promise not to disturb anyone."

He eventually did get in, and he went around, asking the few employees there. He went from court to court, and then finally came upon the shower room. He entered quietly, and immediately heard arousing gasps and moans from the shower, louder than the beating of water against tile. Teru walked forward carefully, wondering what sort of men were having _sex _in the men's _shower _room…

And then he saw him. One of the man, the one pressed into the wall by another, less notable, man. Teru's eyes were drawn to the drenched face, mouth wide open, hair darkened with moisture, keens and mewls escaping bruised lips as he was jutted repeatedly against the wall.

Gorgeous. _Enchanting. _He was…incredible. Outstandingly beautiful, especially in the midst of ecstasy, with his face flushed and his mouth open. Water rushing down his long, lithe form as he writhing and grasped at anything, _screaming -_

_"Oh God -! **Teru **-go -go faster dammit -nng -I'm so clo -ah -just - nnnuuuhhhh…!"_

Teru's hand tightened on his briefcase until the leather felt like it was burning his palm. He heard the beastly looking man that was accompanying the beautiful man call him 'Raito-kun'. Raito.

Raito…as in _light_.

Teru closed his eyes and smiled. How splendidly appropriate.

-

-

-

* * *

Heeere's Teru! There won't be a creepy God-Worship in this story, but he'll be stalkerish in his adorable little way. And, of course, produce a constant source of jealously and possessiveness from L. Also, um, I don't think Teru should top Raito, but since it's Teru's fantasy…well, let the boy dream. :P

Mm….people are wondering if Raito will ever top L in this story…I've got to say that yes, just once, there will be a Raito/L sex scene (although there may be more _implied_). Meaning that Raito will 'enter' L, but that's not to say that Raito will turn into Super Seme all the sudden either. It'll be a few chapters before this happens though…I need to write a Raito/L lemon before I am ever truly over my phobia, though. O O Hope no one is upset about this. If you are…don't worry, I'll make you like it. :P

Since I was updating ROH pretty regularly before my monstrous groundation, I decided to update my other two stories first since they are neglected a bit, before getting back into the swing of Heaven. I mean, God only knows how I can't stop writing that story when I get on a roll. So yeah. Expect ROH, well, after this update, so…soon. Kay?

Also, people pointed out that the threesome would go against the 'exclusive' part. Which…is true. Duh. (smacks forehead) Stupid me. No threesome then. But expect some Teru-attempts, of course. And I can't tell anyone who Kira is, or if Raito has any part in it! That would give it away!

I'm glad people are still interested in this story, even though I said it was basically going to be pure p0rnz. It actually has more plot than I intended, but there will still be a smexy, and most likely kinky lemon in every chapter, because I'm a perv like that. -- …….Nyah, you're reading it! (hides)

(peeks out) Review please?

Nilah


End file.
